Tempting Bella
by dontrun
Summary: Bella has many reasons for avoiding falling for Edward, the fact that she works for his Dad's company, and that she is older than him seems to stay at the top of her list. If only he'd listen to her reasons.
1. TB: Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Inspiration for this story comes from the Veronica's Song I Can't Stay Away Lyrics at the bottom.**

**WARNING!!!: This story is complete fiction and fantasy shit, Edward is a walking sexual harassment suit in this fic!  
**

**Tempting Bella**

**Prologue **

"Wrap your legs around my waist." His velvet voice commanded and I had no strength left to defy him. I had been fighting this, him, for too long. His soft lips brushing against my neck sucking and licking.

"Oh God." I moaned the ache between my thighs pulsing and craving him. I needed him in me now!

"Say my name Bella, I need to hear you say my name." I heard the silent sound of his zipper, my legs now around his waist, my back pushed against the wall, my panties long gone.

"Edward, Edward." I panted out. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Who do you belong to Bella?" He demanded.

"Edward, only you." I moaned and then screamed as he pushed into me. His large cock filling me to the hilt. I swear my womb waved hello to the head of his penis.

"Yes." He hissed, "Bella, my Bella." He groaned claiming my lips, his tongue and his penis moving within me, in rhythm with each other. My mouth felt bereft when he pulled away to lap at my right nipple. Pulling almost all the way out of me he looked me dead in the eye before pushing all the way in me again.

"Oh fuck Edward you feel so good!" I screamed my inner walls clenching my orgasm was seconds away.

"God Bella you were built for me baby." He groaned my orgasm setting off his, my pussy milked him dry. So lost in the moment neither of us heard the door open.

"Oh my God!" The screaming female voice pierced through my lust fog. My head popped up looking into the shocked face a million emotions going through her eyes.

"Out!" He demanded of her which she quickly complied. "God baby I'm so sorry about that." He began to dress me giving light kisses all over my face and body. I couldn't speak. "Bella talk to me." His green eyes pleading but I knew I couldn't say a thing. I couldn't move. Then I saw my shoes walking over to them I grabbed the cute 1 inch heels in my hand, used my other to open the door and ran off into the building and out to the parking garage. I got into my car and out of there as quick as I could. My only thought was I could never go back.

**I Can't Stay Away by the Veronica's *I own nada***

This is wrong I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away  
Roses bloom In your dirty room  
I come to play 'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away-ay

I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

I was numb For you I come  
Night and day And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away

I'm conflicted I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place To you babe  
I can't stay away Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

I wish I could Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should But for you I'd burn  
Stay away 'Cause I can't stay away-ay

I'm conflicted I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place To you babe  
I can't stay away Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's POV**

I was 19 when I began working for Cullen Inc., that was 10 years ago now. I have since moved my way up from working part time in the mail room to personal assistant to vice president of financial affairs Jasper Cullen. I have loved my job so much that the past 3 years as Jasper's assistant have flown by. Jasper is a warm content soul, who's calm demeanor was a complete contradiction to his fiancé Alice's exuberant personality. She brought him life and he kept her grounded it was a perfect match.

Jasper's father Carlisle, the CEO of this little multibillion dollar corporation was a) a major hottie for an old guy b)so freaking nice it wasn't funny c) the father of extremely hot children because Jasper and Emmett were fine as hell and d) he was married to Esme the sweetest woman on the planet *go Carlisle!*.

Emmett is Jasper's goof ball teddy bear of younger brother, who works as the vice president of public relations and was due to be a dad any day now. His wife is Rosalie Hale-Cullen, the former model. Rosalie is so beautiful she could make Heidi Klum feel plain, and from the few times I have met her she has been so nice that I can't seem to hate her for her overwhelming beauty, or for the fact that she is nine months pregnant and doesn't look more than six months along.

With all that I thought I knew about the Cullens, I soon found out that I didn't know all of them. And I didn't know that the one Cullen that had yet to meet would soon be the one that meant the most to me.

Wednesday morning at work I arrived at my usual time of 8:30, rolling in and getting the coffee pot going. Jasper didn't function without a constant stream of the caffeine. And I needed at least two cups to get going in the morning, so pretty much the pot was going all day. I went through my e-mails and went over the financial review packet for the new project Jasper handed me to proof read before we left last night.

"If it isn't my faithful sidekick Bella." The calm mellow tones of my boss rang in my ears as he came in.

"Morning Jasper." I greeted.

"Bella I have a huge favor to ask of you." His bluish green eyes looked at my brown ones and I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's up boss?"

"So this is my parents' anniversary weekend and I need help sneaking their gift in. And honestly you're the only one I trust with this." I smiled.

"Ok what do you need and where do I pick it up?"

"Simple I need my kid brother Edward and you pick him up at the airport Friday afternoon." He gave me a huge smile and I looked at him funny.

"What brother Edward?" I had been here a long time and have never heard that name.

"Really? You're kidding right?" I shook my head, "Ok Edward is the baby, and by baby I mean 23, just graduated last year top of his class from Harvard business school with an mba. Edward is our genius, he graduated high school early, college early, he speaks 5 languages and plays 4 instruments last check. He also broke our father's heart when he went to work for a firm back in Boston to stay near his girlfriend, instead of coming home to join us." Jasper sighed. "However Edward and said girl parted and I managed to talk him into coming home, took me 5 months! But I damn well did it." He wore the glow of a soldier who had taken down a whole army by himself. I was a little shocked though Jasper was 32 and Emmett 30 and here they have a 23 year old brother that I knew nothing about? Wow.

"So bringing him home for a visit is your parents' gift?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped that damn p something he picked up from Alice, "He's joining Cullen Inc. that's my gift to the folks." I smiled. My boss rocked he loved to do good things for his family.

"I'll pick him up and deliver the kid to you, boss." He smiled back at me.

"Yea and call him a kid to his face while you are at it." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. One thing that could hide the fact that Jasper and Emmett were brothers, their sense of humor. "I'll print the details out and put them on your desk. All you have to do is get him to the house by seven Friday and see if you can get him to let you put a bow on his head or something. Cause that shit would be funny as hell." I threw a pen at his head and he just laughed and walked into his office behind me. Pouring my coffee I laughed to myself again and made a to do list for tomorrow, at the top was get Edward Cullen to wear a bow on his head. Esme would love that.

~0~

The rest of Wednesday and all of Thursday passed in a blur. Jasper was true to his word, he gave me all the flight details and explained I just had to wait at the gate since Edward knew what I looked like thanks to the company news letter photo.

Friday went by slowly though. Alice kept calling every twenty to thirty minutes to check on last minute details for the party with Jasper who pawned her off on me since he was in "meetings" all day. I for a fact knew his "meetings" were all with Emmett in Emmett's "office" and consisted of video games and wrestling each other.

"Alice really everything is going to be fine. Jasper has everything settled please, please calm down." I begged my boss's fiancé. I had only met her in person a few times and she was very nice and very, very excitable. And a big hugger. I have likened her to a ball of energy that keeps going and going. I had flashes of a pink bunny from the old energizer commercials.

"Bella I just don't want anything to go wrong. This is my first official event as Jasper's fiancé and I just can't have it go wrong!" She almost cried and I sighed.

"Alice the Cullens all love you. Esme and Carlisle adore you. If the house fell down or the caterers burnt all the food they would still love you. None of that is going to happen however. Your very competent fiancé has planned this to a t. It's going to be perfect." I assured her.

"Aww Bella, thanks so much." She told me sincerely. "Jazzy is lucky to have you there." I laughed slightly.

"Yes well I enjoy my job so I'm glad to be here." I replied equally sincerely.

"Someday Bella Swan when you get over your fear of being too close to your boss's family we are going to be the best of friends!" She squealed. Sweet Alice she tells me this whenever we talk on the phone. It's true I do keep a distance, friendly but professional. I need my job I'm paid well and treated well. No need to cross boundaries into best friendships, people generally end up hurting me if I let them in to close anyways.

"Thank you Alice, is there anything else?" I cut her off politely.

"Pfft I will break you down Swan you will be my best friend." She huffed and giggled and I had to fight back a smile. "And no for now I'm ok." We said our goodbyes and I got back to work only to be pulled out of my absorption in the Benderson financials by the big boss.

"Bella." The confident sweet tones of Carlisle Cullen.

"Mr. Cullen how are you sir?" Really he is like an older slightly better looking version of my boss. These people are too damned attractive.

"Tsk, tsk Bella it's Carlisle I have known you far too long to be called Mr. Cullen." He smiled and I felt warm all over.

"Sorry Carlisle. How can I help you today?"

"Yes well Bella I just came from Emmett and Jasper's meeting," he gave a little laugh and a roll of the eyes with that and I had to control my own smile, "and Jasper told me to remind you that you have the rest of the day off with pay and to get the heck out of the office." I knew that was Jasper's excuse for me leaving early today.

"Oh thank you I forgot all about that and the time." I informed him.

"That's because you work to hard my dear. I never thought I would tell an employee that but it's true you do. In your 10 years here we've had to force you to take a vacation the 2 times we actually got you to take a week off. And if I didn't lock the doors up tight I'd be afraid you would be here on Christmas as well." I felt myself blush it was true I did work all the time. But seriously I had no social life so what else was there to do?

"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling guilty.

"Bella don't be sorry your devotion to the company is extremely appreciated. I just worry we work you to hard. Between working for Jasper full time and cleaning up after Emmett when thing go nuts because none of his PAs have lasted more than 2 months." He shook his beautiful blond head.

"Emmett is special." I agreed. Basically I treated him like I would have a five year old and we got along great. Carlisle had wanted to switch me over to work permanently with Emmett but Jasper bitched up a storm so it was a no go.

"Yes that is what Esme and I always try to assure ourselves of about Emmett." He agreed. "Now go enjoy your weekend." I smiled and wished him one as well.

As soon as he left I grabbed up my stuff and the flight info and headed for the door. I waved goodbye to my junior assistant Angela, and to the receptionist Jessica on the way out the building. Climbing in my Camry I headed out into the Seattle rain towards the airport to pick up baby Cullen.

~0~

As usual the airport was busy. People coming home and leaving home all the time, sometimes I wanted to just get on a plane and fly somewhere new. Just for the hell of it. I repressed that feeling though, I could not let my inner Renee take over. I prayed daily that I would never become flighty and reckless like my Mother. Charlie, my dad had shown me stability and I craved it like I craved oxygen. Sometimes I think that's why I'm still a virgin at 29 years old. I don't want to risk making a mistake so it's easier to just stay stable. Ugh so not the time to think of this, get baby Cullen, get him home to his parents and go home to veg out for the weekend. Goals Bella.

Ok what the hell is there a celebrity in town? I heard the giggles before I saw the pack of girls. At least fifteen of them looking between eighteen to about twenty four years old flanked around one guy flirting and giggling. Hmm maybe it's Brad Pitt? Nope to tall to be Brad I can see the head full of messy bronze hair over and the wide shoulders. My eyes stopped dead and I swear so did my breathing. There in the middle of those girls was a Greek God in the flesh the hair oh my God those emerald green eyes. A jaw line that looked sculpted and a body from what I can tell was to die for. He was literally the most amazingly sexy and handsome specimen I had ever seen and that includes those in the movies. And I had to hold back my overwhelming urge to lick his jaw.

His beautiful jewel eyes met mine and a crooked grin came on his face. Holy shit! He just got hotter how is that possible. Wait why is Adonis walking up to me? Why is he leaning into me?

"Please just play along?" A velvet voice whispered and stupidly I nodded my head in agreement. He pulled me tight to his chest his strong arms and equally strong body making me feel all giddy, his scent taking over my mind. "Bella, I'm so glad to be home I've missed you love." He spoke louder and the giggling groupies glared at me and stomped off. Wait how did he know my name?

"Wait how do you know my name?" Oh shit filter gone. He laughed a little.

"Company news letter? Sorry about that Isabella Swan, PA to Mr. Jasper Cullen." He lifted a perfect copper eyebrow and smirked again. "Had to get rid of my fan club."

"Edward Cullen?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep." He agreed and smiled again.

"Oh, umm." I noticed his luggage behind him. "Do you have everything?" Stupid Bella.

"I think I'm covered."

"Ok we umm should probably get going the car is this way." I led him out towards the parking garage pulling out my phone to text Jasper and let him know I had picked up his brother. Popping the trunk of the Camry I waited while he loaded his suitcases in.

"So can I drive?" He looked at me and I just handed him the keys. I couldn't focus, I couldn't function. All I could think over and over again in my head is I want him, I want him to take me right here up against my car and that this is wrong. He's just a kid and my big boss's son.

"Ok." I whispered belatedly and climbed into the passenger seat. Shit no one else had ever driven my baby before but I just hand the keys over to some stranger because he has my pussy tingling and wet. Fuck me.

"You know my dear Ms. Isabella Swan, your even more beautiful in the flesh." He informed me in a low seductive voice and I felt my thighs clinch.

"Thank you?"

"No Bella thank you." He winked and took off out of the parking lot. "Remind me to thank Jasper for my welcome home present when we get to my parents." He said in that same velvet sex voice.

"Umm…" Brain come back to me now!

"Shhh pretty Bella I'll take good care of you." He put his hand on my knee and bolts of electricity flooded my body. My hips jerked gently and my nipples budded up.

"Just don't crash." I whispered stupidly.

"Don't worry love I won't, I'm way to eager to play with my gift I won't risk dying before I get the chance to." I swear if sex had a voice it would be his.

"Ok." Damn I wonder what his gift is maybe Jasper got him a car or something. Shit his hand is going up higher on my leg. What the fuck! "Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward."

"Umm.." I pushed at his hand to get it lower and he gave a low sexy chuckle.

"Say my name Bella." He commanded and I swear it was the hottest sound ever.

"Edward." I whispered. My whole body on fire.

"Bella, love." His long fingers grazed up under my skirt some pushing it up. His eyes never leaving the road my ass shifted downwards on instinct, my skirt hiking up to give him better access. The grin that came to his lips made me even wetter than I already was. One finger slipped between my closed thighs to push them apart. Once again on instinct my legs spread. The same finger grazed the outside of my silk panties causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Edward." I whispered again I didn't know if I was trying to stop him or beg him to keep touching me.

"Don't worry love." He whispered back that same finger sliding under my panties and into my wet folds. "Take them off." He commanded again and damned if I the virgin prude didn't slip my panties right off. "Beautiful wet Bella." He groaned. His fingers began rubbing my clit circular motions that made my body writhe my legs spread wider than before as one of his long fingers slipped into my core. "So tight my love." He whispered and I moaned.

This was so wrong but felt so fucking good and so fucking right. He slid another finger into me and I moaned louder, "Edward, oh God Edward." I panted his fingers crooking hitting me right where my body wanted it most my juices running all over as I came. My body clinching and shaking with my orgasm so fucking intense. When I was finished he pulled his fingers out and licked them.

"You taste more exquisite than the finest wine. I cannot wait to slip my tongue into your tight pussy and taste you right from the well." I groaned my pussy still having aftershocks.

"Edward we shouldn't…" He put that beautiful finger to my lips.

"Shh love we should and we will." Before I could say anything else I realized we were pulling into his parents' driveway.

"Bow." The only thought that came to mind.

"Bow? Bella baby do you want to play Robin Hood? Will you be Maid Marianne for me?" He gave that fucking sexy chuckle.

"No Jasper wanted you to wear this big bow for your mom." I explained looking into the backseat and pulling out the big red bow.

"Ahh, I will wear it, if you let me kiss you love." Umm ok he just got me off a kiss can't be so bad right?

"It's for your Mom Edward." I pouted.

"Shh Bella kiss me." His warm firm yet soft lips touched mine and fire burned through me. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it gently my lips answering his motion for motion. I felt a soft moan escape my lips and my hands reached into his hair on their own violation gripping it for dear life. He pulled me over into his lap where the steering wheel pushed into my lower back and his hard cock rubbed my still slick and tingly pussy. Instinctively I rubbed into him. "Bella baby unless you want me to take you right now we have to stop." I nodded and crawled back into my seat. He reached for the door and got out coming around to pull me out as well. I grabbed the bow and shoved it onto his chest.

"Deal is a deal baby." He told me with a smile accepting his bow. I gave a faint smile. I noticed he had popped the trunk and I helped him get his bags out.

"I have to go." I told him.

"Why?"

"Plans I have plans." I lied but it was dark so he couldn't tell hopefully.

"Stay, come to the party with me. I can show you my old bedroom." He winked.

"I can't I really have to go Edward." I whispered and his eyes tensed up. For the first time since I saw him he looked angry.

"This time Bella you can go, but inform your date that his services will no longer be needed. From now on your mine Bella love." He told me bluntly and slammed his lips onto mine with a possessive fire and I found myself lost in him again. To soon he pulled away a smug look in his eyes. "Run along Bella, but remember love," his slid his hand over my pussy, "this is mine now and only I get to play with it." I moaned and ran to get into my car.

Driving away towards my house all I could think was holy shit! This is so fucking wrong but it felt so fucking good. What the fuck am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 2 **

I drove home in a complete daze ignoring the ringing cell phone sitting beside me. My mind was a jumbled mess. I couldn't make sense of what I had just let happen, what I had just done. I just had my first real orgasm, and it was my boss's 23 year old son that I didn't even know who gave it to me. Damn I'm a whore. Fuck! I'm a fucking virgin whore.

I just spread my legs and let him touch me, I just slipped my panties right off my body. For an almost 30 year old sexually repressed virgin the idea that this could ever happen to me seems impossible but it did. And how? Well a pair of startling green eyes on the sexiest man alive who has the most alluring voice completely shut off my logical thinking and turned me into a slut.

Oh God he's going to be working at Cullen Inc! I'm going to have to face him day in and day out knowing what his long strong fingers can do to my body. Knowing how his hard erection felt against my core when I was straddled across his lap. Knowing how soft his lips are and how alive he makes me feel. I am royally screwed.

In my apartment I didn't dither stripping off my clothing and jumping in the shower to wash off my dried cum I quickly brushed my teeth and threw on my favorite yoga pants and a tank top then crawled into bed. However the peace I was hoping for in sleep never came, instead I was haunted by a green eyed devil intent to destroy me one orgasm at a time.

~0~

Saturday and Sunday I wrestled with myself and came to the conclusion I would just ignore the youngest Cullen. I would be polite but distant, never alone with him if I could help it. I talked myself into believing that what had happened came about in a moment of weakness and would never be repeated.

So that brings me to Monday morning. I arrived at eight thirty, like usual. I then got the coffee pot going checked e-mails and tried to finally find the charger for my cell in my desk. The poor thing had died sometime Friday and I had gone without it the whole weekend.

"Bella!" A voice bellowed and I hid a small chuckle under my breath, Emmett the bear Cullen.

"Emmett, how are you? How was the anniversary party?" I asked politely.

"Bella I'm fantabulous! Rosie and I are due any day now, Jasper is finally getting married and my kid brother finally got his ass home." I laughed out loud this time. Emmett cared about his family more than anything else. "And the party was great Mom cried like a baby when she saw Eddie boy, it was so cute. And I swear Pops was hiding a tear. Of course that bow you talked him into gave Jasper and I good laugh but Mom loved it. Hey kid why didn't you stick around? Mom and Alice looked like someone shot their puppy when Eddie said you had plans and had to rush off?"

"Ohh yea Emmett I had plans." Hell I wasn't even invited why would I stay? "I'm glad you got so much amusement out of the bow though." I told him sincerely.

"Trust me I've never seen either of my brothers laugh so hard at my expense before." The velvet devil voice.

"Morning Bella." Jasper greeted coming in behind the devil.

"Jasper." I acknowledged. "Don't forget the meeting at two with Prince Corp." I reminded him as he filled his mug with coffee, the nectar of life.

"Got it."

"And good morning to you Bella."I looked up to see him leaning towards me that sexy smirk in place his eyes dancing with devilish merriment.

"Good morning Edward." I said in an off handed tone. All my strength keeping me from humping his leg.

"How was Friday night for you?" He asked wickedly and I thanked God I wasn't drinking anything for I surely would have snarfed it through my nose.

"It was Friday, what can you say." I replied in the same manner.

"So your date didn't go well?" He continued the bastard.

"Date Bella darling you went on a date? My nun like assistant on a date?" Jasper joked.

"I thought it was just plans with friends?" Emmett remarked.

"Ok guys come on I don't really want to talk about dating with my bosses." I joked sitting in my chair. My legs wouldn't support me anymore.

"Bella come on we're your friends too. Don't shut us out." Emmett informed me and Jasper backed him up. Edward just stared at me and made my panties wet. Ok here is my shot, I claim a date green eyes gets the hint I'm not his sex toy. That I can't play because someone already has a claim on me.

"Ok the date was fine. We are going to make follow up plans soon." I lied God help me but I needed to put space between Edward's fingers and my pussy and if a make believe boyfriend might help I will make one up.

"Really?" The devil asked in a tone that implied he didn't believe me for a moment.

"Really."

"You know we're having a little party this weekend at the parents', a welcome home for Edward you should bring the boyfriend so we can check him out." Jasper informed me.

"Yea Bella Saturday five pm lots of food and I know everyone would love to see you it's a small gathering since Rosie is so close to poppin." Emmett agreed and I had to laugh, Rose would smack him for saying she was close to poppin.

"Yes Bella please join us. You welcomed me home so nicely I would love to have you welcome me home like that again at my party." Damn him I wanted to welcome him on my desk!

"Umm can I let you know later I really need to ask first and see if that is ok with him." Lies Bella dig yourself in deeper UGH!

"Of course." Jasper told me patting my shoulder. "Now I need your advice, Edward needs an assistant if you were us who would you put with him?"

I thought for a moment about this and jealousy clinched my stomach as I pictured some of our associates working that close to Edward and then a funny thing happened. I had a brilliant idea. "Angela." I stated firmly the sweet happily married Angela Cheney preacher's daughter and umm did I mention very happily married.

"Can you do without her as junior assistant Bells?" Jasper asked me.

"Yep and she really deserves the shot." She was good at her job and umm happily married.

"Would you like to interview her Edward?" Jasper asked him.

"No if Bella says she is right for the job I will give her a trial run. It's better that way if we don't mesh it will come out through performance rather than an interview." He smirked damn him. "Though I'm sure she doesn't perform as well as Bella."

"Your right Eddie boy Jasper got the best assistant in the company. Shit Bella could probably run this place herself if need be." Emmett praised me damn I liked that bear man.

"Thanks Emmett." I blushed.

"No problem Shortie." I rolled my eyes my nickname since he met me.

"Ok work time boys." Carlisle bless you my blond haired older sex God not only from saving me from your sons but for having such beautiful offspring. "Bella we were sad that you couldn't stay for the party." He almost pouted aww.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle Jasper didn't inform me till mid week about the event and I already had plans." I'm going to hell for lying I swear.

"Well you will be at Edward's homecoming party Saturday." He told me and I knew I no longer had a choice the big man had spoken.

"Of course sir." I nodded and he smiled.

"Good Esme can't wait to see you."

"It will be good to see her again as well." I smiled back.

"Have a good day and don't let my boys drive you insane." He gave a wink and smile that was as devilish as Edward's. Like he knew something I didn't.

"You to and thanks." Ok I hate Mondays.

~0~

"Shit! Fucking pen!" Ugh if today wasn't bad enough my pen exploded on my hand then dropped to the floor. Thank God it didn't get on my clothes. So here I am leaning over innocently trying to pick up a pen when I hear a wolf whistle behind me. Startled I jump and turn around quickly only to land flat on my ass.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice laughed in the door way. Freaking little pixie woman whistled at me.

"Umm yea." Remember to be polite she is marrying your boss.

"You poor thing your pen attacked you I hate when that happens. I remember the worst attack I was in high school and it went all over me and my white silk top." She looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh it's ok. Do you need help up?" Oh shit I'm still sitting on the floor.

"No I'm ok thanks though." I stood up. "I'm just going to go clean up my hands. Are you looking for Jasper?"

"Yep." There she goes popping that p.

"In his office you know you can just go in." It was a rule unless there was a meeting Alice could go in whenever she wanted. Jasper loves that pixie.

"Thanks Bella." She grinned and ran to his office as I walked into the bathroom. Each executive suite has their own bathroom with a full shower and everything. Washing my hands I groaned into the mirror this day really sucks.

"Bella?" Jasper's concerned voice came through the door. "Are you ok darlin?

"Yep boss just a little inky." I joked.

"Haha I heard about your spill on the floor."

"Well you know me it could have been worse." I replied honestly.

"True. When you are done would you mind running over to Dad's office and getting the Peter's file from Mrs. Cope?" Ahh Mrs. Cope the institution that is Carlisle's assistant.

"Will do chief." I quipped.

"Thanks darlin." I swear my boss thinks he's from Texas or something.

~0~

"Good morning Mrs. Cope." I told the fifty something red headed woman sitting behind her desk looking at the computer like it was the devil.

"Bella dear how are you today?" She asked kindly.

"Good and yourself?"

"Fine, fine. I'm so happy little Edward has finally come back home." She gave a smile that almost looked goofy. "That little boy grew up into the most handsome man I've ever seen." Oh yes Mrs. Cope that he is.

"Well all the Cullen men are very attractive." I said loyally.

"True so very true." She smiled at me.

"Jasper needs the Peter's file?"

"Here it is dear."

"Thanks." I smiled and said my goodbyes heading back towards my office. Only to be grabbed into another office.

"Hello little Bella." Edward whispered into my ear as he pressed me up against the closed door of his assistant's office.

"Umm…." His scent drugging me. He put the folder I was holding on the assistants desk as he walked holding me tight to his body. Next thing I knew we were in his huge office that is filled with a massive desk a large black sofa four black arm chairs and a huge black leather desk chair.

"I've missed you my Bella." He whispered against my lips as he pulled me down straddling his lap my skirt pushed up on that black leather sofa. His lips claimed mine. He mastered them like he was their owner and only he knew how to make them feel pleasure. Sucking on my bottom lip slipping his tongue into my mouth I sighed at his taste. He tasted and smelled like heaven.

His large hands slid between us cupping my breast through my clothing pinching my nipples and making me moan. "You my Bella are the most beautiful creature in the world." He whispered into my ear as he began kissing down my neck. My whole body was on fire. My hands clasped in his messy sex hair holding on for dear life.

"Oh my God!" I groaned as his lips found my left nipple. The sensation through my shirt was erotic as hell. The hands slipping off my breast now cupping my ass pushing my core against his hard on both of us groaning. His lips on my neck. His touch, his taste, his smell driving all coherent thought from my head. The only thing I knew is Edward.

"Say my name Bella, I need to know you know who is touching you." He demanded.

"Edward." I moaned my body tingling, my panties destroyed. He pushed his erection into my core harder. "Oh God Edward!"

"That's right my Bella. No other man will ever have you again only me." He told me in a commanding and very sexy voice. It sent shock waves through me.

I felt the tightening in my tummy the friction from the humping was causing me to have another orgasm. I could feel it building and I knew I need something. "Harder Edward." I moaned and he complied rocking into me harder his face looking intense and serious. His eyes were glazed and beautiful. As I started to scream his name Edward covered my mouth was his we came together eating each other's screams in our kiss. It was the most erotic feeling and I felt like I was flying through the sky.

"Bella…" He went to say more but a knock sounded at the door. He groaned into my neck.

"Mr. Cullen?" Oh shit Angela!

"Yes?" He said his voice still rough and sexy.

"Sir, I'm Angela Cheney your father sent me over to be your new PA." She said in her quiet voice. I jumped up and started straitening my clothing. I noticed the damp patch on Edward's crotch and quietly pointed it out to him. He gave a crooked grin and wink. Fucking sexy bastard.

"Yes Ms. Cheney of course." He walked over and sat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit in one of the wing back chairs. Ass. "Come in please I was just meeting with Bella." Angela came in and gave a timid smile to Edward and I.

"Hi Angela." I said softly trying to figure out how to get the fuck out of here. I had just dry humped my way to orgasm with my boss's twenty three year old son. We were acting like seventeen year old kids. Hell I wasn't even dating Edward yet he's already given me two mind blowing orgasms.

"Bella." She smiled and took in the flush on my face and blushed herself. "Am I interrupting?" She asked gently.

"No of course not. And please call me Edward." He stuck his hand across his desk and Angela took it in a traditional handshake.

"And please call me Angela. There was a file on my desk out there is there something you needed me to do with it?"

"Oh shit!" I screamed and Edward gave a sexy chuckle. Assward. "I need to get that file to Jasper gotta go." And with that I walked out of the office grabbed the folder and thanked God again no one but Edward and I knew I was doing the walk of shame at my place of work.

~0~

After that slip up I spent the rest of the week avoiding Edward successfully, though he did try. Flowers on Tuesday, pink roses the card only saying "_I love your blush." _Wednesday he stopped by my office three times, thankfully Jasper was present the whole day. Thursday he tried to kidnap me into his office again but I was wearing flats and got away. Friday he was cranky stomping into the office to see Jasper and just plain being a dick, reminding me of his party the next night and that attendance was mandatory.

I watched the women in the office flirt with the youngest Cullen. All of them wanting the handsome devil, little brushes in the hall ways, lower cut tops, my favorite was Jessica accidently on purpose touching his family jewels. I was torn between laughing at her and breaking her hand for touching him. I also noticed he never flirted back, he would pinch the bridge of his nose and run his left hand through his hair the more agitated he got with the little hoes. Yes I've taken to calling them the hoes.

I had also made a decision that Edward needed to believe there was a man in my life. I couldn't play his game, this was my job. He was to young, he was my boss's baby boy. He was easily becoming an addiction for me to watch, and I craved his touch. Solution I needed a buffer. So being the eternal singleton I had no actual boyfriend however I did have my two best friends in the world. The safest guys a girl can have a happily in love gay couple.

Felix and Eric. While I knew Eric could not pull off straight well enough to fool Edward, because let's face it Eric is a bigger girl than I am, Felix could. Felix who was buffer than Emmett and just as tall. Felix the linebacker for the Seattle Seahawks that no one knew was gay. They all thought Eric was his personal assistant. And Felix had agreed to attend the function as my boyfriend if he could call me boo and pinch my bum at the party.

So that is how I came to be standing in my little black dress next to the hot ass gay guy in the middle of the ballroom in the Cullen mansion with Edward giving me death glares and Emmett looking at me like I was his hero for dating Felix the pro footballer.

"Bella you were holding out on us." Emmett told me with a wink.

"Yea my Bella boo is great with secrets." Felix winked as well. Though with him it was all sorts of innuendo going on. First off he knew about Edward's little sexual game with me and secondly I had known he was gay for years and never told a soul. Of course he sold the deal pinching my bum and causing Edward to turn a deeper shade of red.

"I still can't believe it." Jasper said coming up beside Emmett. "Our sweet Bella who faints at the sight of blood and hates violence is dating a football player who has been known to draw blood on the field."

"Yes his Neanderthal ways work for me." I said blandly. Ok where did Edward go? He was there and now he's gone. Was it sad that I had to know where he was at all times? I consoled myself with the knowledge that if he couldn't sneak up on me he couldn't give me sexual pleasure. Ok I'm lame sexual pleasure? Oh please Bella. Ok wait where the fuck is Edward?

"Boo!" Felix said and lifted me into a hug. Emmett laughed hard and Jasper chuckled when I whacked Felix upside the head and demanded he put me down.

"Bella dear I'm so glad you came." Esme Cullen pulled me into a hug. The Cullens are really into touching and hugging, Alice fits in so well with them.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." I replied politely.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you call me Esme." She said with a smile. Her eyes warm on me turned cold when she looked at Felix. "Now introduce me to your friend."

"Esme Cullen this is Felix Manning. Felix this is Jasper and Emmett's Mom Esme Cullen."

"Bella would you mind terribly if I kidnapped your date for a minute?" Jasper asked me.

"Of course not boss." I watched as he walked away with Felix and Emmett heading towards Carlisle.

"Bella you look beautiful as ever dear." Esme told me with a smile and leaned in closer to my ear. "If you ever need to talk know I'm here sweetheart." She hugged me again and pulled me towards Alice and Rosalie.

"I can't believe any day now I'll be able to see my feet again." Rosalie was telling Alice as we walked up. Alice laughed and ran over to hug me.

"Bella! So that's a large piece of man meat you brought with you." She giggled. And I smiled.

"Thanks?" I said, though it sounded more like a question, my face becoming tomato red.

"Bella you should never be ashamed of man meat that is as fine as that." Rosalie informed me.

"Ok." It was taking all I had not to say Felix liked man meat too.

"Where did Edward go? It's his party and he vanished." Rosalie demanded. I wanted to hug her and thank her for asking the question that I desperately wanted to ask.

"Knowing Edward he's slipped off to have a moment alone." Alice giggled when Esme said this.

"Bella would you be a dear and run check on the caterers in the kitchen?" Esme asked me. This wasn't unusual there are a lot of guest and I've often done this. A small gathering for the Cullens was around fifty people.

"No problem if my man meat asks just tell him I'm making sure he's getting fed tonight." I joked and all 3 laughed and agreed.

I walked into the kitchen which was bigger than my apartment and verified that everything was on schedule. I smiled at the head of the company when she joked they sent out for extra food after seeing Emmett and Felix. Apparently big dudes equal need for more food.

I deviated from my path on the way back, I needed the powder room. After taking care of that I began the way back to the ballroom only to feel a tingle up my spine and then a hand on my arm pulling me into a closet.

"Bella." His voice forceful then his mouth was demanding on my lips. I succumbed like the weak woman I am. My knees going weak as he pushed me against the wall gently slipping his tongue into mouth my parted lips offering him access my moan telling him it was more than welcome.

His hands roamed my body expertly rubbing my ass, cupping my breast, rubbing up and down my back. I was lost in the touch and taste of Edward. I gave a moan of protest when he moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. I wasn't done tasting him yet.

"Edward." I moaned and he sucked harder. Then he jerked his mouth away pulling me tighter and lifting me so I was eye level with him.

"You my Bella are mine. I do not share." He informed me. "So either you get rid of him, or I will." A chill went down my spine I knew he was serious. I was both scared and really turned on at once. "He will not be in your bed tonight or ever." He began kissing me again biting my lip as I moaned into his mouth. "Tell me Bella. Tell me who owns you." His voice, his mouth oh my God.

"Edward." I moaned.

"That's right my beautiful Bella." He said in a softer tone. Putting me down on my feet he straitened my dress and smiled. "Now you are going to go out there and dance with me." I nodded gently. I wanted to touch him more and if dancing was the only way I would agree.

We walked to the ballroom hand in hand and he pulled me tight in his arms as some song without lyrics played in the background. I was lost in the feel of Edward. He was becoming my addiction. I knew it was wrong, I knew there was no future and that it could destroy the life I built for myself but I couldn't get enough of him.

My dreams were filled with Edward. My thoughts were filled with Edward. And it seemed my body only wanted Edward. I was fucked I knew it. My eyes flicked to Felix and he looked at me in wonder like he'd never seen me before. Slowly they drifted to Carlisle and Jasper who were smiling at each other. I heard a small giggle and saw Alice on the other side of the room smiling at me knowingly. I was fucked and they all knew it.

I pulled gently away from Edward and looked into his startled green eyes, he didn't expect me to pull away. He knew my body was addicted to his touch. However my flight or fight instinct kicked in and it was saying flight.

So I did what any insane woman would do I walked out the ballroom, out of the mansion, and into my car where I drove home packed a bag and went home to Daddy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has added content from the original. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

** Chapter 3**

Forks never changes, seriously never changes. The same stores *not even a freaking Target*, same people, same stories and the same gossip. It was familiar, it was safe and it was boring the ever loving crap out of me. Don't get me wrong Charlie has been great, allowing me veg out and pretend the real world isn't out there. Pretending I didn't want to fuck my boss's twenty three year old son. Pretending that somehow that same twenty three year old had somehow taken over control of my body and mind from me.

I've been here five days now. Calling into work claiming to be sick. Jasper was concerned since I haven't taken a sick day since I started with Cullen Inc. Thankfully I also rarely used vacation time so he gave me two weeks off to recoup. Though he did sound a tad suspicious. I mean I had run out of his parents' house, leaving my date there after dancing with his brother.

Speaking of said date, Felix couldn't stop laughing at me when I called to apologize. That was one call I never wanted to have again…

_Flashback:_

_"Hello?"_

_"Felix I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. _

_"It's Bella!" I heard Eric laugh in the background. "Bella first, the man candy at that party was so worth faking being your boyfriend. Secondly oh my God that hot ass man you left on the dance floor was pissed. I thought he might try to kill me."_

_"Oh God Felix I'm so sorry. I honestly forgot all about you when I was making my great escape." I felt shitty about that._

_"No problem boo. I got a good laugh later at the look on your face when you broke from the sexy boy induced trance. It was like I imagined your face would look like if Charlie walked in on you having sex with some guy back in high school. Eric and I had a good laugh about it when he came to pick me up." He said laughing. _

_"Oh God!" I said mortified. _

_"I can totes understand why you let that boy play with your girlie bits though baby. He is majorly fine. If he swung my way Eric might have something to worry about." _

_"I heard that." Eric bitched so loud I could hear him thru the phone. _

_"Oh hush love muffin you know you're the only man for me." Felix cooed. I had the overwhelming urge to ram my head into the wall. _

_"Felix I really just wanted to say I'm sorry about ditching you."I said seriously. And the ass laughed again._

_"Baby girl I'd do it again, just to see your face when you ran out of that house. Or better yet when you came out holding baby Cullen's hand. He waltzed my little girl out on the dance floor, a feat in itself, and you just kept this glazed trance like look. And you clung to him like he was vital to your very existence." He kind of sighed on that. "Bella oh my God you're a cougar!" He clapped and I heard Eric join in. I really wished they were here so I could smack them both._

_"Guys I'm not a cougar!" I screamed, stomping my foot for some reason. _

_"Roar Bells." Eric joked. I think they have me on speaker now. _

_"Ok I'm going now assholes." _

_"Bye Bella!" They said in unison._

_"Bye assholes!" I exclaimed back. I hung up the phone and wished I never made the call. Next time I'll send him an e-mail._

_End Flashback._

I still haven't told Charlie why I came so quickly. I really don't think it a good idea to tell him. My dad owns way to many guns. I could just see his reaction if I said my boss's youngest who's only twenty three, keeps grabbing me into dark corners and giving me mind blowing orgasms whenever he gets the chance. And that he claims he owns my pussy now and I'm starting to believe he does. Charlie would grab is 45 get in the cruiser and shoot Edward. Not good. I could see the headline now: _Police Chief of Forks Kills Youngest Cullen Heir for Sexing up his Daughter. _Yea not good.

I've spent my days watching mindless tv and a lot of soap operas to kill my thoughts of Edward. However I have found that watching _Days of Our Lives _on the tv was doing little to stop me thinking of Edward. All the romance and drama and shirtless guys yea umm sure this is gonna take my mind of Edward and our weird relationship. I had to completely stop watching General Hospital, the woman dating the guy the same age as her son freaked me out. I know the age difference between Edward and I isn't as large, but we had the added complication of the fact I work for his Dad's company.

People might pretend to be cool with an older woman and younger man, but I've seen the looks. I've heard people joke about the guy having a Mommy complex. Plus I've always been the type to avoid the spotlight. Having Edward in my life would catapult me into it. Also I'm not sure what Edward wants. Is he looking for a fuck buddy? Does he want a girlfriend? Am I just something he likes to play with? God what is wrong with me. This has to be the strangest relationship ever!

Wait do we have a relationship? I thought about it and came to the conclusion that sure we do, it's called he grabs me I get off, sometimes he does to, he kisses me senseless and apparently from the way I answer during our "special times" he owns my body. Our relationship was simple I was addicted to him, and he liked to play sexual games with me.

Yes I will admit my sick addiction. I dream about him, I think about him. I made a salad yesterday and had a mental argument as to why Edward's eyes were a nicer shade of green than the lettuce.

Worse part of all this? I miss him.

I've never had a meaningful conversation with him, I know we have no future. But none the less I miss him. I miss his eyes, his smiles, his voice oh God do I miss his velvet voice. I miss him.

Charlie has even noticed me brooding. The longer I'm away from Edward the more I crave seeing him. And each day I get a little grumpier and a little frumpier. Yep I haven't showered yet today and its already after six pm. I'm not even sure if I showered yesterday, they days are blending into one for me.

"Bells?" No Dad, it some stranger dumb enough to break into the Chief of Police's house.

"Hey Dad home from work already?" Opps I should have cooked some dinner. "Wanna order a pizza? My treat."

"No kiddo the old man has a date." He smiled. Ahh yea Irina his new girlfriend. Nice lady, clingy and shy but nice.

"Cool, cool."

"Bella your old man needs to tell you something and I hope you'll listen." He sat beside me on the sofa .

"K." Utoh .

"Kiddo no matter what happens in life I'll always be here for you. I'm your dad and I love you, this will always be your home. But I gotta say this." He paused and I internally cringed. "You can't hide from your problems and expect them to go away. I don't know what is wrong since you haven't filled me in so I'm assuming it's a man. If he's hurt you in any way tell me and I'll help you out baby.

Though I have a feeling you haven't let him close enough to hurt you. Ever since you were a kid you've put up walls to block anyone getting to close. While you were in high school this was fine with me it meant I didn't have to worry about horny teenage boys defiling my beautiful little girl. Now it worries me that you're going to be an old woman with nothing in your life but work, your old man and books.

Bella people are going to hurt you, it's a fact of life. But they are also going to fill your life with joy. Think about it baby girl, besides Eric and Felix one of whom you've know since birth who else have you let in, outside family members? Bells don't be scared of letting someone in, and don't be scared of love. Not all relationships end up like your mother's and mine."

"Ok Daddy." I whispered hugging the man who raised me. The only stability in my life ever. "I'll try to let people in."

"And remember baby girl if they hurt you, you have Felix and I to take them out. And Eric can, hmm well Eric can help you do your hair so you look good at the their funeral." I laughed.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Now Bells I think tomorrow might be a nice day for you to go back to Seattle and the real world. Plus your funking up my house with this whole non-bathing thing." I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yea I think so too. Now get going on your date While I go shower and pack." We hugged slightly and he kissed my forehead before going to pick up his lady.

~0~

On the drive home I made my plan. I was going to re-implement the avoidance of Edward. For several reasons I knew I had to do this. He was still my boss's son, he was still only twenty three and he was an addiction and that just can't be healthy.

I was also going to keep my promise to my father and try to let people into my life. Maybe find a nice stable guy that I could picture having kids with and doing the Sunday crossword in bed with. With Edward all I pictured was us naked and him pounding into me.

I planned on asking Eric and Felix to help me out with this new stage in my life. They knew me well and they knew other people. Maybe they could find some suitable straight guys for me to go on a few blind dates with. Maybe I could find some club or a class or something that is of interest to me and find others there that share that interest to try and expand my friend base.

Maybe I could have a lobotomy to get Edward out of my fucking head!

~0~

Damn I had missed my own bed with my very expensive sheets and the plush pillow top that curves around my body. It made me regret calling Jasper saying I would be back at work today, freaking Mondays. I just couldn't justify taking that second week off. Why use it now when I might need it for recovery after my lobotomy?

Showering and dressing simply in a navy blue turtle neck dress with silver ballet flats I rushed through a light breakfast of toast and coffee. Before heading out the door and off to Edward, I mean work. Yea remember the plan Bella. No Edward.

Of course my demon, my addiction was wearing a slate grey suit with a lighter grey silk shirt, with a matching grey and red stripped tie. He looked completely fuckable damn him. His emerald green eyes flared at me across my desk when he burst in around ten am. He looked angry and relieved all at the same time.

"Jasper's on a call at the moment Edward but I can let him know you're here." I offered trying to defuse the situation.

"You damn well know I'm here to see you." He seethed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I wasn't feeling that well so I went to my father's house to recoup." I mumbled looking at the desk, ok I suck at lying but it was partially the truth.

"You were at your father's?"

"Yes." I told him looking him dead in the eyes, big mistake now my fucking panties need to be changed.

"Give me your cell phone." For some reason I did as he asked handing over my cell. He propped himself up against my desk and did something to my phone. "Next time you call me. I was worried sick, I had a PI looking for you."

"I'm sorry but I did tell Jasper I would be out." Ok what the hell is going on here? He seriously had a private investigator looking for me? I'm not sure if I'm flattered or completely weirded out.

"Yes and you were not at your home when I went to check on you." He said slowly like I might need mental help. "If you had been away any longer…" He trailed off coming around my desk kneeling in front of me taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"I don't like not knowing where you are my Bella. Your mine and I worry. I feel very protective of you." He kissed me gently and my body flared. I was saved from breaking all my rules when his cell went off. I had been leaning into him about to follow my hormones lead. "Cullen." He barked into the phone. "Yes Dad I'll be there in a minute and I'll work on my phone manners." I giggled softly and he winked at me. Damn him.

"Edward…" I tried again when he hung up the phone I was going to tell him this was wrong that we can't do this. But he cut me off.

"Later beautiful, big chief needs me." He smiled and kissed my forehead gently. "And Bella love next time you try to scare me off with a boyfriend, don't. Felix is just lucky he has a lovely boyfriend named Eric to save him from my wrath." My mouth dropped and I stared at him.

"What?!?"

"Kitten the minute he showed up on your arm I had Cullen security and our family's personally retained PI find out everything about him. If for one moment I thought he really had a chance at taking you away or touching you like only I'm allowed he wouldn't have walked away that night. Hell he probably would never have walked again." With that he kissed my lips fiercely one more time and walked out and I sat stunned.

Out of that confrontation I had come to three conclusions 1) Edward had some kind of voodoo sexual power over me and my body was his 2) Edward could be a scary mother fucker and 3) Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

The first time I saw Bella I was fourteen, almost fifteen years old visiting my father at work. She had been delivering mail to his office. The first thing I had noticed about her was her soft shy smile on full lips. Then her beautiful chestnut hair flowing down her back that made me long to touch it. Her rich chocolate eyes seemed to be kind, innocent and wise all at the same time. In them I saw forever and it scared the shit out of me at that age.

I knew she was young only six years older than myself and yet she was already working to support herself instead of being off enjoying herself at college. Bella always looked so serious, as if the weight of the world sat on her shoulders. I knew that I wanted to take that weight from her and see her smile. I knew I wanted for her to have fun and be free. I knew I wanted to make her happy.

I don't think she ever noticed me the two years I spent watching her before I went to college. I would come up to my brother Jasper's office and watch the mail girl, listening to her talk and fight the urge to run and talk to her. Jasper noticed my crush. I'll never forget the day he sat me down to have a talk.

"Edward you're the smartest kid I know, you're the closest thing to freaking genius I've ever meet. Skipping two grades and getting into Harvard full ride. But brother I've seen your obsession with Bella and that is not smart." He shook his head in a negative way.

"I'm not obsessed Jasper, and why wouldn't it be smart?" My youth showing in the way my voice betrayed my hurt.

"Edward, Bella is an adult. You're an almost seventeen year old virgin who's never dated and who is about to go across the country for school." He paused. "Bella is twenty three years old and from my understanding has a boyfriend who is a couple of years older than herself. She is used to experienced men little bro." My fragile heart broke that day. The thought of my Bella, as I began to think of her over the past two years being touched by another man crushed me.

"Oh." I got out barely.

"My advice Edward, go to Harvard experience life, experience girls around your own age. Grow into the man you're meant to be kid. And if it's meant to be then someday you and Bella will be together and we will all support you." He said sincerely.

"Will you take care of her for me Jasper? Make sure she doesn't stay in that mail room, I think she works to hard. I just want her to be happy." He smiled.

"Yea Edward I'll keep an eye on her make sure she's ok." I smiled back.

"It's just sometimes she looks so sad and lonely Jazz. I just want her to be happy. If she is dating this older guy clearly he isn't making her happy." I reasoned.

"Edward you really are a good guy, and I'm proud to call you my brother. I just worry about you kiddo. And really you're lucky it was me and not Em who picked up on this or he'd give you a box of condoms and the sex talk and tell you to tap that ass."We shared a laugh, because it was true. "Edward, I've known Bella since she came to work here. She has all sorts of walls protecting her from letting anyone in. And yes she seems lonely to me to. Who knows if there really is a boyfriend or if office gossip is running amok. What you need to know is this. Go grow up Edward. The boy you are now would never be able to handle Bella, her walls, her issues or her needs. Emotional or sexual.

When the time is right I will do everything to help you if you still want to be part of her life. Though until your older, until you've had enough life experience and time to grow I will block you every way I can. Because I love you and don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want Bella to get hurt either she is a very nice girl." I smiled at Jasper. He was protecting both of us and I was grateful to him.

Though my heart ached knowing I would be going away from my beautiful Bella, but I knew Jasper would watch over her and keep her here for me. I would go out and do as he asked and when the time is right I will come claim my Bella and make her happy.

~0~

The whole time I was away on the east coast Jasper kept his word. He got Bella promoted to his assistant so he could watch over her better. He kept me up to date with what he knew. And he would send me pictures of Bella in the newsletter or at functions. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

Though I tried to push her from my mind and follow Jasper's orders. I dated, I partied, I had friends, I had sex, I had a life. And Tanya broke up with me after I called her Bella in bed for the fifth time.

Poor Tanya she was my attempt at an adult relationship. I tried to push my Bella out of my head. I tried to be good to Tanya and be a good boyfriend. I sucked at it because my head was on the opposite coast sitting in the office next to Jasper's with deep chocolate brown eyes.

I still dreamed of Bella every night. I still craved seeing her. And the day I got Jasper's phone call asking me if I was ready to come home and be a man I jumped all over it. My parents' anniversary was coming and he wanted me to be their surprise gift and I agreed. He also promised me a present would be waiting for me at the airport. I laughed wondering if he was buying me a car or something. Imagine my surprise when there after all these years stood Bella.

Her beautiful eyes looked at me like I was something she wanted to drown in. And I was drowning in her eyes. I could tell she was still timid and nervous and I knew I would have hurtles to cross to get her but upon seeing her again I knew. I knew what I had known at fourteen and all the way through to that day in Jasper's office at sixteen. Bella was it for me. She was my other half. The one who I could never be without. So I pushed. I've never been patient and I had waited too long for her already.

The smell of her on my fingers after she came drove me insane. I kept sniffing until I had to wash my hands for dinner. My parents' party was fun but I missed Bella already. The tug in my chest called for her. Jasper pulled me to the side around ten.

"Her walls are fragile now little bro. The family has been working on her for you. I knew it the first time I saw you watch her as did Dad and Mom. She is your Alice, your Rose, your Esme. The Cullen men have been "cursed" we fall in love once in our lives and once it is there is nothing that can take away that love. You were too young to process everything and we had to get you away Edward or you would have lost her before you had her. Now we will be here doing all we can to help you. But know this Edward, we all love her too she is sweet, kind, and shy. Be careful baby brother." I nodded.

I made myself a promise, Bella would be mine forever. And I would make her smile, and I would make her realize how great she really is**. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has added content from the original. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Back to BPOV**

Before today I never really understood the hump day metaphor for Wednesday. Now I really did feel like I was stuck in the middle of my work week. And stuck in the middle of hide and go seek with Edward and weirdly enough Alice.

Edward for obvious reasons I was going out of my way to avoid. His weird sexual voodoo power ownership of my body freaks the crap out of me. And his claim to ownership of me half turns me on, half makes me want to call Charlie and have him and his gun show up.

I have been avoiding Alice for a totally different reason. She has decided we need to spend quality time together, and in her world that means shopping. I'm guessing she's lonely because Rose is so close to having her baby she doesn't go out and about anymore. She has a fear of her water breaking in Neimans. I have a fear of the energizer bunny aka Alice taking me shopping. I was trying to find a nice way to explain to Jasper aka my boss aka the man who signs my paychecks, that his fiancé was scaring me and trying to kidnap me and could he please ask her to tone it down. I have yet to find a way to do it. It would probably be easier to ask him to keep Edward away. That's would have to be easier. "Jasper your sexy fine ass younger brother has mad sexual powers over my vajayjay and is sort of stalking/scarring me could you please ask him not to?" Or maybe not.

"BELLA!" Oh shit it's the Pixie.

"Hi Alice how are you?"

"Bella you and me lunch, shopping. Jasper has cleared it for the day. Go get your purse!" She stood in front of me in all her designer gear glory looking like a mini model for Prada.

"Umm Alice I have a lot of work to…" She cut me off.

"Bella, purse now don't make me get security to put you in the car." Alrighty then.

"K." I ran to my office and crashed into Jasper's shutting the door behind me. His crazy pixie had to be stopped.

"Bella?" Soft sweet calm quiet darling Jasper looked up from his computer screen removing his frameless glasses running a hand through his thick blond hair.

"Help me!" I whisper yelled. He walked over and hugged me to him gently.

"Bella what's wrong? Sweetheart tell me?" He was urgent.

"Alice is trying to kidnap me and is using security to do it." I trembled. Then I was pissed because his fool ass started laughing so hard he fell on his ass. "Jasper this is not funny! She ran up to me in the hall on my way back from your Dad's office and demanded me to go shopping. She said you cleared me for the day and to get my purse before she called security to have me forced to go." He kept laughing. I was starting to consider going to Edward's office, he'd protect me from the pixie. He'd probably fuck me up against the door while he was protecting me but I was starting to think he was the safer and more satisfying option. At least he gives killer orgasms.

"Bella sit." Jasper said through laughs and he stood up grabbed my hands and sat me beside him on his forest green leather sofa. "Bella, I did clear you for the day. Alice adores you and wants to spend more time with you. She is a little demanding because she feels you've been avoiding her." Damn she caught me I have.

"Jasper I barely know Alice. She seems," I paused, "sweet and energetic. However I really don't know her that well and she is my boss's fiancé and you know that I try to keep my personal life separate from work."

"Bella you don't have a personal life. In your time off you are generally either with my family or with Charlie." He said bluntly. "You apparently only see us as "work" and unlike you, my family sees you as part of the family. You would break Esme's heart talking about keeping us all separate." He sounded hurt. I felt like an asshole.

"Jasper it's not that I don't like all of you, I do your wonderful people. But Charlie told me when I got my first job, and it has stuck with me 'You don't shit where you eat' and I have always taken that to heart. Because if things get messy Jasper I'm the one who isn't family, I'm the expendable one. And I love my job and I do like all of you so much. I wouldn't want to lose this." I didn't want to lose my security in life. I hope I hadn't pissed him off.

"Bella, life is messy. My family loves you so much, the only way you'd get fired is if you were embezzling or some shit. And even then Esme would probably say you had a reason and talk us out of it. She adopted you the first time she saw you." I smiled gently. "Hell Bella even Rose loves you and she hates most people." I giggled at that. "You won't lose your job or us kid. Once you've been adopted by the family there is no getting out of it." He told me in a fake accent I think he was trying to channel the Godfather, badly.

"Jasper…" I said softly but I didn't know what else to say.

"And Bella, Alice could really use a friend." He told me gently. "Besides Rose, Alice has never had a close friend. People get put off by her energy and the way she knows her own mind and her fierce determination. And I will be the first to admit my love is a bit pushy. She cares Bella and she has been hurt so many times by fake friends." I felt bad for Alice, she was to sweet to hurt. "Please go with her Bella." Oh shit he was pulling out the Cullen pout.

"Fine!" I said with mock exasperation.

"Also Bella as your ever so slightly older, charming and very handsome yet wise boss I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Sometimes what we need in life doesn't always come wrapped the way we always thought it would. And sometimes if we let in people we never thought to, we find our true selves along with real happiness and love." He gently kissed my temple and walked me to the door. "Let her have her fun Bella and try and have some yourself."

I walked to get my purse in a daze. How the fuck did he get so smart? And how did he see through me so well? That was basically what Charlie had said to me, let people in. I think Jasper meant Alice, but while he was talking all I could see were emerald eyes shining. I jerked myself out of my haze and went to find Alice.

Alice was waiting for me in the hall talking to Emmett. I smiled and he winked. "Pixie taking you shopping?"

"Yes Emmett."

"Do me a favor kiddo?" I nodded. He handed me a black credit card I recognized as one of the executive no limit Cullen family only cards. "Buy dinner some place nice for the two of you on me, buy all my ladies something great at the store and get something for my kid." I laughed.

"Emmett what do you want me to get your Mom and Rose at the store?"

"Girl stuff come on Bella how the hell do I know, you do my Christmas shopping for me and Rosie always loves what you pick out." Alice snorted with laughter.

"Bella do you really do Emmett's Christmas shopping?"

"Every year for the past 5 years." I told her.

"Wow so you got me those earrings?" I nodded. "Great taste Bella."

"Thanks."

"Bella don't forget yourself and Alice when shopping your both my girls too. Hell get something for Dad, Jazz and Edward. They'll only pout if they are left out." He boomed.

"Can do." I smiled and put the card in my purse. I wouldn't get anything for myself but I would for the others.

"Bella." Oh shit velvet devil alert.

"Edward."

"Where are you off to?" He smiled his green eyes blazing into mine. Oh fuck I need new panties again. Maybe I would use Emmett's card and buy some new panties, the family owed me a few pairs since Edward came into my life.

"Shopping with Alice."I said so low it was almost a whisper.

"Ahh so she finally caught you." He gave a sexy chuckle.

"Jeesh Edward it's not like Bella can hide or anything. The girl falls down too much to be inconspicuous." Emmett laughed as he told his kid brother.

"True." Alice threw in.

"Bella I need you in my office for a minute, if you don't mind before you go. I have a file that came over from Jasper's office and he's on a conference call. I just have a couple questions."

"Ok." Shit he had me there with work in front of his brother and future sister-in-law. It's not like I could say only if you promise not to make me cum. I followed his sexy ass in black dress pants that pulled taut across his astoundingly perfect ass and an beautiful sapphire blue button down dress shirt back to his office. I sort of heard Alice say she would wait with Em.

"Hi Bella." Angela greeted on our way through. I waved and I think said hi back.

I was shocked when upon entering Edward's office he handed me a file and actually began asking about the client's needs and wants that were to be honest a bit vague in the file. We went over the details of the clients and he took in my personal take on them, he actually seemed to respect and want my opinion. He was treating me like a respected colleague, not the girl he got off the first time they met. Maybe my hide and seek let him know I didn't want to play sexual games with him.

"And Young and Wellman know that we can't get to them till after the New Year?" He asked.

"Yes they understand, and it's only eight more weeks so it's not a long wait."

"Good. It's an interesting project." I agreed. "I'm actually excited to head it up." I smiled and he smiled back. "What are you doing Friday night?" He slipped in.

"Nothing." Oh shit I hadn't been paying attention and I answered honestly.

"Good I'll pick you up at eight." He kissed the side of my neck gently.

"Umm…" Oh shit, fuck, damn!

"Yum." He rhymed and took my lips. Pressing firmly he consumed me. Sucking and licking my mind completely dazzled. His hands cupping my ass and rocking me gently into his body, his erection very present. My hands latched into his hair. He moaned into my mouth and I gasped. He used that to slip his talented tongue inside. My tongue automatically met his. They danced together. My pussy was pulsing with need clenching trying to get friction. I was so fucking wet and all I could think was Edward.

He moved his mouth and I could breathe in his scent man, cinnamon, musk, sex. He placed gentle kisses up my jaw bone towards my ear. "I can't fucking wait till Friday. You in a dress sitting across from my at dinner." He whispered and I purred. I fucking purred.

"Edward." I moaned.

"God your body is such a responsive little thing." He was rubbing my nipple through my silk blouse. My hips bucked into his groin. "Fuck, oh God, Bella love." He growled and pushed me to sit on his desk. My legs wrapped around him pulling him closer. My hands ran down his muscled back. "I need to taste you love."

"Edward." I moaned again. "We…" It was on the tip of my tongue to say we shouldn't be doing this. Even though every fiber of my body said yes, my mind had a little part still saying no.

"Shhh love." Slowly I felt my hips being lifted and my panties being slipped off. The green silk now sitting on his desk, my skirt shoved up, his face between my legs. His tongue flicked my clit and I screamed. Loud. "Shhh baby. Fuck Bella you taste better than anything I've ever have tasted. Fucking better than Dom, fucking better than lobster." I giggled. How could you not. The man was working me into a frenzy with his tongue talking about tasting better than some expensive ass champagne and lobster. "You think that's funny?" He growled again.

"A little." I giggled some more. Only to moan when he bit my clit and sucked it into his mouth, one then two fingers slipping inside me.

"Oh fuck me little Bella you are so fucking tight." He groaned into me and went back using his magic mouth on me. Sooner than I thought possible I came, hard, chanting his name. When I was done riding out my orgasm he claimed my lips again. I went to cup him, to return the favor but he stopped me. "No love, go buy something beautiful to wear for me Friday." He smiled gently and pulled me into the most sexual yet tender embrace I've ever had. His warm arms around me his lips kissing my forehead and tip of my nose. "Friday my Bella." He took me to the door and tapped my ass gently.

I walked out passed Angela blushing slightly. I know she heard. I pulled myself together a little though before facing Alice. Who just smiled and hugged me before dragging me to her car. We were half way to Neiman Marcus when it hit me. He still had my fucking panties.

~0~

After three hours of shopping with Alice I came to the conclusion that the Iron Man Challenge would take less out of me. My feet hurt, my mind hurt, my whole body hurt. And she was still bouncing and giddy as hell.

"Bella you have to get this top, the cut and color are so you!" She tossed me a royal blue cashmere sweater with a v neck that was almost low enough to need another shirt under it. It was really beautiful, sexy even it was also only umm six hundred bucks! Yea that's about the size of my monthly mortgage.

"Alice I don't think it's really me." Yea I'm not really the type to spend more on one shirt then I do on clothing in a six month span of time.

"Of course it is Bella! It's beautiful, your beautiful. At least try it on." She pouted. Yep she was meant to be a Cullen, she has the pout down.

"Ok Alice." I walked over to the fitting room smiled at the attendant and slipped on the soft and very beautiful sweater. She was right the color made my skin look like sweet cream, soft and smooth.

"Hey Bella try this too!" Alice tossed an arm load of clothes over the door and I groaned.

For the next half hour I tried on clothing and showed it to Alice who looked with a critical eye and would either smile or wave a dismissive hand with a frown at others. I felt like a child going back to school shopping with Mom. Or at least what I thought it was like. I had never been back to school shopping with Renee. Charlie poor sweet Charlie would take me and I think the happiest day of his life was when I was old enough to go on my own. The worst day of his life was when he had to take me to get a training bra.

Out of the pile that Alice said were must I decided to get a pretty green wrap dress. It was soft and clung gently to my curves and could be worn both to work and out should I have something to actually go out for. It was only two hundred and fifty dollars on sale, good quality and I felt like splurging.

"I'm getting this Alice." I smiled at her. "Thanks for the advice on the cut."

"Ohhh Bella it is so pretty!" She bounced and squealed. "Why don't you go ahead and check out I'm going to grab one more thing and I'll meet you at the door. We can go for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." I was pleasantly shocked at how much I truly liked Alice. After you got past the energy and the fact she sometimes seems like a mini dictator, you soon realize she just cares and should never be allowed caffeine of any sort. I checked out paying for my single purchase with an internal grimace at the cost. I had already picked out and purchased Emmett's gifts for his family earlier at other stores. I think my favorite was buying for the baby. Everything was so tiny and sweet.

"Ready?" I looked at the pixie who had more bags than any one person her size should ever carry.

"Yes. Can I help carry Alice?"

"Yes!" She bounced and handed me a few bags.

We rode in her bright yellow Porsche to _Olivia's Tavern_ for dinner. It was a quiet restaurant low lights great food, and I had a wonderful time until Alice screamed, "Shoes!" Paid and shoved me into the car to drag me to another store. Her cell phone rang and I was terrified the pixie who was speeding actually answered the phone.

"Hey Jazzy." She giggled and bounced and the car swerved slightly. I suddenly started remembering prayers from church and was in the middle of a few Our Fathers when she did a u-turn on a the busy street and sped off in another direction.

"Alice!" I screeched. "What the hell was that?"

"Breathe Bella." Was all she told me before swinging her car into the parking lot of Seattle Memorial Hospital. She parked in a no parking zone ran around the car and pulled me out. I was starting to worry about Jasper and the other Cullens.

We ran to the elevator bank Alice was one of those types that keep pressing the button like it will get it there quicker. I was dazed. Images of Edward being crushed in a car wreck or worse began to fill my mind. Alice just kept dragging me behind her. My stomach was dropping and it felt like I was empty, every image of a broken Edward, visions of his eyes lifeless made me want to burst into tears.

"We made it!" Alice informed me and ran and jumped into Jasper's waiting arms. She was bouncing and giggling and I wanted to smack her. Edward was possibly dead or hurt and she was laughing.

"Bella." A soft velvet voice broke me from my mental tunnel vision and I looked my eyes meeting his. I still don't remember moving my feet but suddenly I found myself wrapped up in his strong warm arms with tears streaming down my face.

"I thought you were dead or hurt." I whispered into his chest.

"No Kitten everyone is fine baby." He rocked me slowly his chin on my head.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry I didn't even think!" Alice was just realizing she had dragged me through the hospital without telling me what was going on, sounded horrified at herself. She came behind me and hugged me to. So there we stood me in both Edward and Alice's embrace when a booming voice pulled me out.

"It's a fucking boy! Hell yea I am the man!"

"Emmett really language. I raised you better than that!"Esme scolded her middle son. Relief and understanding filled me then Rose had her baby. And I was hugging and clinging to Edward in front of at least his Mom, brothers and future sister-in-law.

"I have a Grandson." Carlisle said in an awed voice. Shit and his father who happened to own the company I worked for.

"I'm an Uncle Bella." Edward whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

"Eeekkk I'm an Auntie!" Alice letting go of me bounced around.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled pulling me from my death grip on Edward and spinning me around. "I'm really Big Poppa now!" I had to giggled however my face was red with mortification.

"I guess Emmett. How's Rose?" I asked gently.

"My wifey is fucking hot even when popping out babies. Though she tried to castrate me a couple times during labor she's ok now. Sleepy but good." He was still holding me in a death grip. I have decided the Cullens should just change their names to the Huggers.

"Em language." Esme tried again through giggles.

"Em I don't think Bella can breathe bro." Jasper came to my rescue pulling me out of Emmett's arms into a hug of his own. "I'm an uncle to Bells." He laughed at my very red face.

"Cullen family?" A pretty nurse came in her eyes bulging at the sight. I don't blame her the Cullens were gorgeous and to top it all off the men were plain hot.

"Here!" Emmett bellowed.

"Mrs. Cullen is settled in her room and ready for visitors to see the baby." She glanced over at Edward and smiled. Bitch. She was young and very pretty and I hated her for it.

"Let's roll family!" Emmett threw me over his shoulder and the rest of the family followed laughing as we walked behind the nurse to Rose's room.

"Aww!" Came in unison from Esme and Alive when they walked in. Personally I couldn't see the baby to aww, Emmett still had me in a vice grip over his shoulder.

"Em baby that better be Bella and not some nurse your carrying around." Rose joked tiredly.

"Yep babe like you ordered."

"You can put her down now you big brute." Rose told her husband. Who promptly put me on the floor, though he had to steady me to keep me from falling over. He then turned me towards Esme who was holding a beautiful pink faced baby wrapped in blue.

"He's so beautiful." I whispered as I slowly walked towards him. I was in a bit of a trance.

"Thanks Bella." Rose answered sweetly.

"So what is my nephew's name?" Edward asked coming behind me.

"Brady Carlisle Cullen." Rosalie said it like a prayer.

"Brady." I whispered looking at the beautiful bundle of love and joy held in his grandmother's arms. I wanted nothing more than to hold him, and part of me wished he were mine. I think my biological clock started to tick in that moment.

"Bella do you want to hold him?" Rose asked me gently.

"I umm I've never held a baby before, I wouldn't know how. To be honest this is the closest I've ever been to a baby in my life."

"You've never held a baby before?" She almost demanded it came out so harsh.

"No. I'm sorry." I whispered a little scared. Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist to comfort me.

"Ohh Bella don't be sorry." She pointed to the chair beside her. "Sit." Which of course I did. "Mom, could you put Brady in Bella's arms the proper way?" Esme came over and placed the baby in my arms making sure I was supporting his head and neck.

It was wonderful. He was so warm and smelled like heaven. He was heavier than I thought he would be. I never wanted to let him go. All I could do was stare at him and take in his perfection. Edward came over and sat on the arm of the chair lightly running his hand over my hair in a comforting motion. My head snapped up and took in his face, filled with emotions I didn't understand. I looked across at Rose, then Carlisle and finally Esme all of them had knowing looks going between Edward and I.

"Edward could you take the baby please?" I asked him softly and he scooped little Brady out of my arms. My arms felt empty but the sight of him holding that child filled me with a longing so fierce I had to run. Looking at my watch to distract myself I saw it was almost 10pm. "I'm so sorry but I really need to go home. It's been a long day and I have work in the morning." Ok I just told the people I work for that I have to work in the morning duh huh I've gone brain dead.

"I'll drive you home Bella." Alice offered.

"No it's fine Alice I'll catch a cab. I need to go to the office and get my car anyways."

"Nonsense come on. Rosie needs sleep and I'll come visit her and play with Brady tomorrow while you work." She laughed, hugged Rose and everyone else dragging me behind her towards her car. Which had three tickets sitting on the windshield. "Oh well it was worth it."

"Alice I can get a cab really I don't want you to go out of your way." I tried once more.

"Nope." Popping her P again. We rode in silence to the car park. She transferred my bags that included Emmett's purchases into my trunk.

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her first for once and her face broke into a smile so big I was worried her face would split open. "It was fun, well except the whole thinking people were dead hospital part." I laughed gently.

"Oh Bella I had so much fun!" She enthused. As she went to get back in her car she paused and turned back slowly. "And Bella, very soon you're going to tell me all about you and Edward!" She gave a little wave jumped in her car and took off.

Sitting in my car I banged my head against the wheel before starting it and driving home. I was too tired to worry about it right then. However I knew in the morning and in the days to come I had a lot to figure out. And everything that was complicated in my life came back to one person, one man, Edward.

**AN: Reviews are like Edward giving you an orgasm, you always want more ;).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has added content from the original. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

** Chapter 6**

That night I dreamed about babies with emerald green eyes and dark copper hair. My nose, his lips. They were perfect little people. And I cried when I woke up, because I loved them and I knew they would never be. I mourned them because the dream had been so real, I could feel the warmth, hear their giggles and I whipped their tears while Edward had built swing sets and talked about buying a shot gun to keep the boys away from our little girl.

I went to work praying I could see him, touch him just know he was real for a few moment. The dream had rocked my world and I needed him to put me back to reality. And that scared me more than the dream.

The rational part of my brain kept explaining to itself that if when I saw him I would be reminded why this dream was crazy. That I would be reminded how young he is, and how wrong this is. The part of me that was in control at this moment, my dreamer side wanted to grab him and make the dream a reality.

On my desk in a beautiful cut crystal vase with a fresh bouquet of blue delphinium, baby yellow roses, and huge white roses. With a note that simply said: _Till Friday at 8, think of me. E. _They were perfect. I walked out of the my office towards Edward's to thank him.

"Hi Bella." Angela greeted me.

"Hi Angela, is Edward in?"

"No, I guess you haven't checked your e-mail yet?" I confirmed this. "The Cullens are taking the day off to celebrate the latest edition to the family." She smiled at me.

"Oh." I felt out of the loop. I also felt that earlier depression set back in. My need to see Edward, the only reality from my dream would not be fulfilled. It opened up that silly new wound, caused by the loss of my dream family. "Well I'd better get to my desk."

"Bella," Angela hesitated for a moment and I stood waiting, "thank you for recommending me for this job. The pay raise has helped Ben and I out a lot. We are thinking about starting a family next year."

"That's great Angela. And you deserved it." I smiled and left knowing if I stayed I'd fall apart. Angela was going to get her baby, and my green eyed beauties would never be born.

I absentmindedly greeted the people who said hi to me on my way back to my office. My mind was in a fog, that dream really screwed me up. Edward was to young, my boss's son and to damned rich. I knew that we could never be anything serious. Oh he'd probably fuck my brains out for awhile if I was game. However ever since I held little Brady in my arms I knew I was ready to grow up and be a Mom. I wanted a family, a couple of kids and a husband. My whole life my family was just Charlie. I craved more now. It was scary how much I craved it with Edward, because I knew it would never be.

True to Angela's word the Cullen family had sent out a mass e-mail informing all of us that they would be out today. And it was also welcoming Brady into the family. It was sweet as hell that one of the most powerful families in the world would put everything on hold for a tiny little baby.

Before getting to work for the day I felt the need to somehow thank Emmett and Rose for including me in Brady's arrival, and in a way letting me see what I wanted from my life, a family. So knowing Emmett and Rosalie's taste I called an upscale delivery service and had a large teddy bear sent for Brady, cream and peach roses for Rose and a huge box of his favorite chocolates for Emmett. The man just needed a chocolate IV and he be set for life.

~0~

Thursday dragged. I had missed Edward, even though I usually spent my day avoiding him I missed his presence. Hell I even admitted to myself I missed playing some weird form of hide and go seek with him.

Going to work Friday I was filled with anticipation and trepidation at seeing him. Knowing my addiction to him was growing when it shouldn't be, and also knowing that I had a date with him that evening was wearing on me. Though I had decided to wear my new splurge dress from Wednesday. It was dressy, yet not to dressy. I also wondered where he was going to take me. And if I would let him take me to bed if he asked.

"Morning Ms. Swan." Jessica greeted me on my way in.

"Morning Jessica, and please it's Bella." I told her politely. The girl was slightly bi-polar some days she acted like I was her bff and others like she barely knew me.

The elevator stopped on the executive floor and I had a casual chat with Mike the mailroom guy before walking into my office. The thing about Mike he was way to flirty but nice enough. He had asked me out a few times but I just wasn't attracted to him.

"Bella!" I was lifted up into a bear hug. "Rosie, Brady and I loved the gifts kiddo."

"That's great Emmett." His hug was kind of cutting off my oxygen supply. "Can't..cough…breathe…Emmett…cough."

"Put her down you big oaf." Jasper smacked his brother in the head and I was put on the floor gently. "Hey Bella. Thanks for handling everything so well on your own yesterday."

"Not a problem boss." I smiled. "How is Brady and Rosalie doing?"

"My babies are awesome! The kid is going to be a pro footballer I just know it." Emmett gushed. "And Rosie is ready to go home. Seriously between us, I think the nurses are ready for her to go home too." I laughed. I bet they were. Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen could make grown men piss their pants, and women often ran crying if they got on the wrong side of her. Lucky for me for some reason she liked me.

"That's great, when are they setting her free?"

"Tomorrow! In fact I'm only here for a couple of hours today. Gotta get back to my babies. And by the way Rose says you should visit."

"Is there anything I can do to help since you are P.A. less right now?" I didn't want to commit to visiting.

"Umm yea if you could stop by my office in an hour I'll give you the files I need help with."

"Can do Big Poppa." He laughed and hugged me again.

As they left to their respective offices I was overwhelmingly grateful that no one had mentioned my hugging Edward, and the way I had clung to their kid brother that night. Apparently only Alice had picked up on something and I knew I would have to face her soon. I just prayed it wouldn't be too soon.

~0~

"Thanks for helping me out Bella, I really should have planned this out better." Emmett sighed as I helped him get things organized for his two weeks off work.

"It's fine Emmett. I know Rosalie is really going to love having you home with her and Brady. It's a really nice surprise." Emmett was a doll. He didn't tell his wife that he was going to take two weeks away from the office so he could handle night feedings and other things for her. He had told me earlier he just wanted his Rosie to have as easy a time as she could since she did all the hard work to get his munchkin here. And Rose refused to have a nanny this soon in Brady's life. She wanted plenty of bonding time with her son.

"I remember when Edward was born, Dad took a month off work. Grandpa ran the whole damn company without him. Later after I started working here and saw how much responsibility he had I asked him how he was able to pull that off. He simple said 'Family comes first Em. And Cullen men always take care of their women.' I knew from that day on no matter what I would strive to be as good a husband as Dad is."

"Aww Emmett that is so sweet, and you're a great husband to Rosalie. Anyone who sees you two together can tell." I patted him on the back.

"Thanks Short stuff, one day you'll have your great husband too." He winked at me.

"Haha Emmett. First I have to find a serious boyfriend." I laughed.

"You mean instead of gay guys pretending to be boyfriends to scare off my kid brother, whom you had in a choke hold hug the night of my son's birth?" I stopped breathing. Holy. Fucking. Shit!

"Umm…" Yea no comment.

"Bells, Eddie's a good guy. And the two of you have some crazy sexual tension between you. Plus he looks at you like you hung his moon and he wants to crawl inside you and take up residence. Don't be ashamed." I was wondering if Emmett dropped some shrumes that morning.

"Emmett, Edward and I have a purely professional relationship." I said in my most professional voice with a huge blush staining my cheeks.

"Uh huh. That's why you have a date tonight? And why his assistant needs ear plugs when you're in his office?"

"Oh my God!" I was mortified.

"Bella calm down kid. You know you are family, it's not a big deal. Eddie boy is a Cullen, we have a gift that makes it impossible for our women to be quiet." The jackass winked at me.

"I've gotta go." I told Emmett walking to Edward's office. This had to stop I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Hey Bella." Angela greeted with a smile. "He's in today."

"Thanks Angela." She called him and he said to send me right in. He probably wouldn't be so happy to see me when I was done.

"Bella." The velvet voiced sex devil greeted me.

"Edward, first thanks for the flowers but please no more. Second I can't go out with you tonight and third we have to stop whatever this is. It's not professional and your brother has even commented on it. I can't do this Edward." I said it in a rush and I watched his eyes turn glassy with anger.

"Jasper said something about us to set you off?" He demanded.

"No, I was helping Emmett and he made a comment about your assistant needing ear plugs when we are together." I told him shyly.

"That fucker." Edward stormed out the door and I stood horrified. I probably shouldn't have said anything. However I was in shock and I felt like my body and my mind just couldn't connect. And I knew for a fact when I heard the loud crash from the executive floor lobby, that I shouldn't have said a word.

"Bella get out here quick Edward is trying to kill Emmett!" Angela screamed waking me from my paralyzed state of shock. We ran out and damned if baby Cullen didn't have his larger than life older brother in a head lock beating the shit out of him.

"Stop!" Oh shit! Carlisle was suddenly there commanding them to stop and neither son listened. Jasper jumped in to pull them apart and ended up flat on his ass calling them both fuckers.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Stop this now." I demanded and he let Emmett go, only to have Emmett land a right hook into his left eye. Fucker messed up my sex God's pretty face. Without thinking I ran over and cradled Edward's head in my lap. He was dazed and laying on the floor. Emmett was getting yelled at by Carlisle and Jasper was still muttering fuckers.

"Ouch." Edward mumbled. "That fucker has a hell of a right hook."

"It's because his hand is the size of a sledge hammer's head." I joked running my fingers through his hair gently. "Are you ok?" I asked him gently.

"Not really. I need my bed and some morphine." He joked lamely. "Can you drive me home, I don't think I'm up to it?"

"Yea, let me get my purse. I don't think Jasper is up to working today anyways." He sat up and helped me up before following me to my office where I retrieved my purse. Jasper walked in still pissy mood. "Jasper I'm going to run Edward home, do you need me to drive you home too?"

"Alice is coming to get me and Dad is smacking Emmett around so were good." He looked at Edward. "Fucker."

"Sorry bro, didn't mean to hit you I was trying to kill Emmett. He made some comment about Bella in a sexual sense and she was upset. I saw red." Jasper nodded and walked back into the lobby area. We followed him out only to see him knocking Emmett around.

"Stupid fucker! You could have ruined everything! You hurt her feelings Em." Jasper was yelling. Ruined everything? Huh?

"What happened?" Carlisle inquired and Edward filled him in as well. Only to watch his father grab Emmett by his ear and drag him to his office. I think Emmett is in the dog house.

"Bella I apologize for the big oaf. He forgets that not all women are dirty minded and mouthed like Rose." Jasper apologized giving me a slight hug.

"It's ok." I whispered I was really embarrassed. I swear my face was so warm and red I could fry an egg on it.

"Hey let's roll my head is trying to run away from my body." Edward complained laying said head on my shoulder looking so fucking cute and needy.

"Ok." I told him gently patting his head.

"Take the rest of the day off Bella." Jasper informed me and I nodded in agreement. I hadn't planned on coming back today anyways.

~0~

We drove in silence to an upscale gated community where Edward flashed something at the guard and we were let in. His house was large and impressive white three story, huge windows mini mansion. The inside is what shocked me the most. It was beautiful and comfy, not bachelor chic. More like a family lived here.

"It's beautiful Edward."

"Thanks. Mom helped me decorate, but I knew I wanted something warm. I couldn't stand my cold condo back in Boston. This place is relaxing as hell after a long day." He smiled and my panties got a little damper.

"It is very warm. And that fireplace is to die for." I have a weakness for fireplaces. And in that moment I had visions of having sex in front of said fireplace with Edward.

"Wanna see the rest?" He asked like an excited kid with something great to show at show and tell.

"Sure." He gave me the grand tour. Starting in a chief's dream kitchen, where we picked up an ice pack for his eye. Upstairs he had six bedrooms and the house had a total of seven bathrooms, one on the first floor. The last bedroom he showed me I should have never walked in. It was his.

There laid a massive king sized bed sitting in a four poster bed frame with a dark chocolate comforter that had gold threaded designs. The curtains in the same style. His furniture a rich cherry wood, the same wood as the floor, but just a shade lighter. The walls held very little color just a very pale gold tone. The room wreaked sensual.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.

"Yea this one I planned out myself. I hold a deep love of chocolate brown." He winked. Sexy devil bastard making me want to hump him.

"Ahh." I went to walk by him only to have him reach out and grab my arm.

"Bella, we will reschedule our date baby. I will send you flowers because you deserve them. And this? What's between us isn't going away and we'd be fools to deny it. I don't want to deny it baby." He husked pulling me closer to him.

"Edward." I breathed just as his mouth descended on mine. For the first time we were alone in a bedroom and no one was expecting us. I knew the moment his lips brushed mine I had a very small time frame to stop him. Because my body was betraying me and pushing closer into his.

Would my virtue survive this night? And did I want it too?

All thoughts left my mush of a brain when his hand slipped up my side and began fondling my boob. I moaned into his mouth. He took that as a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began their familiar mating dance. My knees bumped into the side of his bed and he began to lower me onto it.

"Bella I need you." He told me his green eyes blazing into mine.

"Edward." I moaned. I couldn't tell him no. I wanted him so bad. All thoughts of wrong and right left my mind. I felt like this moment is what I was born for. To let Edward master my body. To become one with him in the most primal way.

He ground his erection into my core letting me feel how hard he was. I screamed out at the sensation it sent into me. "Fuck." He groaned.

Slowly he began to undress me, he stared at me almost like he was memorizing every piece of my flesh as it became exposed. I felt almost worshipped. On the other hand I had ripped his shirt off his body only to be faced with his rock hard abs. Edward was built, really fucking built.

"Bella you're the most fucking beautiful creature God ever created." He moaned into my now exposed breast. Slowly licking my right nipple, while his hands continued the journey to slowly slipped my wrap dress off my shoulders, my hands running down his back feeling the muscles. They were hard and flexed with every move he made. In the sweetest tone of voice I had ever heard him use he whispered, "You are mine baby. Never forget that."

And somehow I knew at that moment my life would never be the same again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has added content from the original. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**

* * *

**

_And somehow I knew at that moment my life would never be the same again._

**Chapter 7**

We moved as if our bodies had known each other for a million years, for a thousands of lifetimes. Perfect touches that elicited the maximum amount of pleasure for each other. He whispered beautiful words into my burning flesh. His fingers played me like an instrument. My clit was his favorite key, my moans his favorite sound. He touched me like he worshiped me, as if I was a goddess in his bed. I touched him and tasted him like he was water and I had been without drink for years.

"God Bella you are so fucking wet baby." He groaned his fingers inside me. "So fucking tight love."

"Ung." Ok I have apparently lost my ability to vocalize anything.

"Baby are you on the pill?"

"Yes." I husked, thankful for my haywire cycle after seeing his grin. He looked like it was Christmas and I was the bike and puppy Santa left him rolled into one huge perfect gift.

"I'm clean love, I was tested and I haven't been with anyone other than you since then." He looked so hopeful.

"I'm, umm." Oh shit is this where I tell him my hole has never had a pole in it before? "Clean, very clean."

"Can I? I mean would you mind if I didn't use a condom? I've always used them before but I just want to feel you on me love."

"Ok." I whispered. I felt him move. He played with me a little more, kissed me a lot then I felt the head of his penis touching my most intimate spot.

"Ready?" He asked softly. His voice seductive as hell. I just nodded and he began to slip into me. Stretching me to my limits slowly inch my inch. It felt like something ripped, I felt like I was being branded inside. It burned like a mother fucker, but it also felt kind of good.

His eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed and he looked into my eyes confused. "Don't stop, please don't stop." I begged him. He nodded and began to gently move in further.

It felt like it took forever to have him fully incased inside me. Slowly he began to move back and forth. It hurt, I won't lie. It felt like he was touching my womb he was in me so deep. He felt so thick and long like he filled everything. And it felt so fucking right I couldn't help it, I moaned.

"Bella." He grunted and I looked into his eyes. Slowly he slipped a hand between us and fingered my clit, my very sensitive clit that was all to receptive to his touch. The mix of pain and pleasure brought me a small sweet orgasm that I never expected to have my first time having sex. They always tell you not to expect one the first time. But then again they never had Edward Fucking Cullen between their thighs.

His cum face was amazing. He was radiant and the way his eyes closed then snapped open to meet mine made me want him to do it again and again. I wanted to see that face again. His seed spilled into me warming me. He whispered those same loving words of my beauty and thanking me. Then he slowly pulled out and laid peacefully on my chest not saying a word, just panting in time with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently.

"Tell you what?" Though I knew what he meant.

"That you were a virgin." His voice getting stronger.

"I didn't think it would matter."

"You thought it wouldn't matter?" His voice was now harsh. He pulled his naked body from mine and looked me in the eyes like he couldn't believe I said that. "Bella your twenty nine, I never for a moment would have thought you would be a virgin. What if I had just slammed into you? You would have been in so much fucking pain." I shifted and felt something damp on my thigh.

"I thought you would stop if you knew." I whispered gently looking up at him from under my lashes.

"No baby, I would have just taken better care not to hurt you." He looked up and down my body like he was inspecting me for damage. He stopped looking when he got to my thighs and his face went pale. "Oh God I hurt you." He whispered and I looked down to see a little bit of milky looking blood on my thighs. I jumped up and it ran further down. I knew what it was.

"Edward it's from my hymen. I'm fine really. You were wonderful." I touched his cheek and he leaned into my touch. Softly he kissed my forehead.

"Stay here love." He hopped up and walked towards his bathroom giving me a good shot of his beautiful naked ass. I heard the faint sounds of water running.

Edward was gone for a few moments before he returned with a warm cloth that he used to whip the blood away with. He then lifted me bridal style and took me into his in suite bathroom. Looking around it I caught sight of a beautiful bathtub that looked like it was meant for six people rather than one. It was filled with warm scented water, the steam from the water fogged up the mirrors in the bathroom. The whole room smelled like freesias, just like my usual body wash.

He gently lowered my naked body into the warm water and it felt so good on my slightly aching vagina. He crawled in with me and began to massage my shoulders. I relaxed into his hands and the fucktaboulus bath. He reached around me and messed with something and whirlpool jets began. _I fucking love his tub. _

"I love the tub too." He laughed. Umm guess I said that out loud. "My parents have a whirlpool tub that when many years ago when I was playing baseball I'd come home tired from a game or a really intense practice and my Mom would let me just soak in it. I know it's not the most manly thing in the world, but I love a nice relaxing bath. So when I moved in here I had the old tub taken out and this one put it. It's my only upgrade so far."

"Well I'm glad cause it's wonderful." I smiled. He picked up a wash cloth then some body wash and began to slowly and sensually bathe me. When I moaned and squirmed he gave husky sexy chuckle and when I began panting he moaned. I turned and bathed him as well. Though I do have to say that once I saw what had just been inside me I blushed and wondered how the hell it fit. He noticed where my eyes were glued and laughed.

" I told you that I needed to know. Nine inches Bella, it was measured one drunken night in college. Not only am I above the average length, I'm also above average girth. Baby, I could have really hurt you." He pulled me to him in a warm hug. And I couldn't help but laugh internally because the above average intelligence, looks, wealth and now even his penis? Why the hell does he want me? I'm just average Bella. "Don't worry love next time will be better, and every time after will get better and better."

He started kissing me all over my face and tickling my ribs. I started tickling him back. Water was flying all over the place slipping and sliding bodies melding somehow our playing turned into foreplay. Tickles turned into caresses and kisses turned deeper and more sensual. He sucked the water from my collarbone I nipped at his nipple. He grunted, I moaned. And slowly he slid back into me. And while I was still sore I have to admit this felt so much better than the last time. The water had done its job and eased some of my vagina's earlier discomfort, and had aided my body in being able to accept him again so quickly after my first time, our first time.

"God Bella I'll never fucking get tired of you." He told me with a voice dripping with sex and sincerity.

"Oh fuck me Edward. Oh God Edward!" I yelled as he used his penis and his fingers to take me over the edge again. As I clutched around him he came into me again. I slumped against him and did the most non sexy thing ever, I yawned.

"I think maybe I wore you out baby." He laughed again.

Slowly he got out of the tub and grabbed towels off of a heated rack and dried himself slightly, before picking me up out of the tub and gently drying me off. He carried me once again bridal style to the bedroom and placed me into bed. He then got in on the other side and I curled into him and quickly lost myself to sleep. His warm hard body was the only pillow I needed.

~0~

The sound of the phone ringing woke me. I had been having a wonderful dream about Edward and a little green eyed baby boy. We were happy and loving and now that I'm awake I'm a little freaked out about it. It had been so perfect I knew that there was no way it could ever be real. I then noticed on top of being awake and mildly freaked out I was also alone in bed. I looked around and saw him. The naked Greek God that had just last night been inside of me was now standing there answering his cell looking at me like I was lunch and he was starving.

"Dad?" He said then paused as he listened to whoever was on the line. "Mom why are you calling on Dad's cell?" He paused. "Umm ok. No Mom I'm not talking to Emmett right now." pause " He's an ass that's why." Pause "Sorry Mom. I'll watch my mouth." Pause "Ok we'll be there at one." Pause "Love you too." With that he hung up.

"You have to go out?" I inquired.

"We have to go out. We've had the royal summons. Mom and Dad want us at their house at one. So I'm going to change then we'll stop by your place so you can change. We're all kind in a world of shit for the rumble in the lobby." I groaned.

"Do I have to go? I mean it's a family thing why would I need to be there?"

"Bella." He said firmly, looking at me like I was a child misbehaving so I did the only thing I could rationally think to do, I threw a pillow at his head. "Isabella Marie Swan," He laughed, "put your clothes on so we can get you to your place to put different clothes on. And I never thought I would ever be tell you to put clothing on." He laughed again.

"Bite me Edward Anthony Cullen." I quipped as I got up and so I could put my clothing from yesterday, sans panties cause that shit is nasty to put on once they have been off and I've had a bath. Plus they had been creamed to death yesterday.

"Gladly." He joked and bit my inner thigh. I yelped and went to smack him.

"Edward your eye!" I looked and he had a shiner going on. My hero. "How is it feeling?"

"Ahh baby it's fine." He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "All that lovely sexual healing made me forget all about it." He pulled me to him and kissed me, and used more than church tongue. I moaned. He pulled away. "Bella love later. Right now we have to get to the parents." I sighed and slapped his ass, then gently kissed his black and blue eye.

The it hit me, oh shit his parents! Meaning his brothers might be there and Alice. Wait Rose gets out of the hospital today so Emmett won't be there. Though I'm not really looking forward to the look of disappointment in Carlisle and Esme's eyes.

I hope they can't tell that I've had sex with their son. Oh God their baby boy. I've had a humpfest with baby Cullen! There goes my job. I looked over at a smiling Edward as we sat in his car on the way to my house to change. Fuck, there goes my heart. Son of a bitch. This can't be good. I think I've fallen in love with baby Cullen when I wasn't paying attention. No wonder I've been dreaming of green eyed babies.

Get through today, I told myself. Tomorrow I'll figure out what to do about my life. If they fire me I can always go back to fucking Forks. But then I couldn't see the sex God sitting next to me again. I promised myself to see what happens first and then make a plan. Though I also promised myself that in said plan I will include at least one more time with Edward inside me. If I have to walk away I need to be with him at least one more time so I can burn it into my memory.

"Edward?" I get his attention gently.

"Yea baby?" He smiles.

"Are you sure we can't get out of this?" I'm trying here.

"Baby if we try, they will hunt us down." I need to try hard. I need to distract him, if he forgets we can get out of it. Hmm this works in books let me try it.

"Edward, I'm not wearing any underwear." Oh shit the car swerved!

"Bella damnit you can't say shit like that when I'm driving." I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing and blushed. "I will however expect you now to go without panties for the rest of the day. Just so I have the pleasure later of doing to you what is running through my mind right now." Oh damn I think I ruined his leather seats.

"Ok." I whisper, completely and utterly turned on.

"And Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I'm not wearing any either."

Fuck. Me! No seriously Edward pull over and fuck me!

**EPOV**

For years I have dreamed of Bella, wanted Bella and loved Bella. I never in a million years would have thought I would be the first. Her first. I felt like Columbus discovering a new land and claiming it. When I released inside her I felt like I was branding her as mine for eternity.

She still seems to be fighting this pull between us. Even though she is laughing and playing around with me there is a look in her eyes every so often that looks like she wants to bolt. I refuse to let her though. After last night I know I won't be able to let her go. Ever.

I know someone inside she feels the same way, we are two halves of the same whole our bodies know they belong together. She just has yet to mentally accept that I'm it for her, like she is it for me. I mean somewhere subconsciously I think she has been waiting for me, she has gone this long without ever completely giving herself over to a man. And now she has blessed me with that gift. The gift of being her only lover. Now I just have to prove to her I am worth staying. Show her that she doesn't need to run. Show her that I will be her first, last and only loved. Prove to her that I am worth it. I just need to figure out why she is still holding back, why she is fighting completely giving into what we are feeling.

I also need to kill or at least severely hurt Emmett. I can't believe that idiot opened his mouth. Another question is do I need to get rid of Angela? How would my brother know my assistant hears us if she hasn't mentioned this? Ok first find out how Emmett knows Angela heard us. Second, if she has been talking fire Angela. No one talks about Bella in a way that can hurt her. If Angela has been talking about my Bella she is going to find herself unemployed without references really quick.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has added content from the original. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 8:**

**BPOV:**

We drove to my house where I quickly changed into nice dark washed jeans and a soft cashmere sweater in light blue. I looked cute and casual. I didn't want to over dress like I was going into work or battle. I wanted to at least pretend things were normal. Yea this ache in my vaginal region happens everyday. HA.

Edward the little perv that he is, watched me change, and had to adjusted himself a couple times. In the end after pouting and reminding him I was going to see his parents he let me wear panties. Panties that he picked out himself . Panties that were so barely there it was almost a crime to call them panties. Panties that I hadn't purchased, it was some of those that were in the bag that magically appeared the night I went shopping with Alice. Though at least I wouldn't be facing Esme sans underwear. Though Edward argued that it was freeing to go without. Fool ass man facing his mom with no underwear on.

Quickly we loaded back into his car, even though I wanted to drive my own in case I needed a getaway vehicle, I found it was easier to just agree. Between his pouting, sad green eyes and little beg of "Please Bella." I really had no choice but to agree. He drove to way to fast and we landed at his parents' estate in no time. Where there were way to many cars. Fuck.

"Why is Emmett's jeep here?" He asked me out loud like I would know.

"I thought he was getting Rose from the hospital today. Maybe he took one of your Dad's cars so the baby will be lower to the ground and left his jeep here." I tried to rationalize. Even I didn't believe me.

"Baby please don't become a lawyer." I laughed I knew what he meant by that. The jury would never believe me because I couldn't lie or fake it.

"Promise." He smiled and got out of the car walking around to open my door. He tried to take my hand and I wouldn't let him. I just didn't feel it was right to do that here. I had to keep some distance. Though he did try the sad eyes and pout again I was able to maintain the strength not to hold his hand.

We walked into the house and there they sat in the large room with comfy looking oversized chairs and sofas, the Cullens. All of them. Even baby Brady laying in a basinet next to Rosalie. My fight or flight was once again screaming flight. Alice had this sweet grin like she knew everything. Jasper and Rose were glaring at Emmett who had his head in his hands looking forlorn. Esme and Carlisle were looking at Edward and I with a small grin on their faces. I panicked and reached out and grabbed Edward's hand. He squeezed it in reassurance and his face broke into the most radiant smile I'd ever seen. It almost took my breath away.

"Good your on time." Carlisle said.

"Can I get you anything dears?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Emmett's head on a platter Mom." Edward quipped. Emmett shook his head and Rose hit him.

"Now son calm down." Carlisle told Edward though he had a twinkle in his eyes. "Sit kids." And we did side by side on the softest sofa I'd ever had the pleasure of sitting on.

"Hi Bella." Alice danced over and hugged me on the sofa then took the seat on the other side of me. She and Edward flanked me. She was protecting me and giving me her strength. In that moment I knew I loved Alice to death. She was the best friend I ever had because Felix and Eric would have run their little queen asses out of here at the first signs of trouble.

"Hi Alice." I smiled at her and she smiled back and took my free hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. Yep she's my bff now.

"So you are probably wondering why I have called you here." Carlisle began.

"Yes Father dearest." Edward was being a smartass, and what a sexy ass he has.

"Yesterday I had the misfortune of pealing my sons off the executive level lobby floor. In front of staff. My fully grown, very educated sons." He shook his head. "Then I find out that it is because my one son has insulted and hurt one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Someone who is dear to and part of this family. I could not in good conscience let this happen. Emmett do you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry Bella." He said in the quietest voice I've heard Emmett use. What am I suppose to say, screw you boss man?

"It's fine Emmett." I said in a prim and proper tone.

"No Bella it isn't fine." Edward said harshly going to stand in front of his brother. "You made an inappropriate statement to sweet, shy, and **innocent**," he stressed innocent and Emmett's eyes flew from Edward's to mine and back, Edward nodded and Emmett's face went white as a sheet, "Bella. Someone who does all she can for you. Even outside office hours she goes above and beyond."

"Bella I am so sorry, I really wasn't thinking and we always joke around and I guess I never thought about it. You're like my kid sister and I would never want to hurt you." Emmett said earnestly and he really looked like he needed a hug.

"Emmett I already said it's fine I accept your apology." I said a little more warmly this time.

"And?" Rose demanded looking at her huge husband.

"I'm sorry Edward I really could have fucked up everything." Edward nodded and smiled at Rose.

"Emmett did Angela tell you she heard us?" Edward asked in a nicer tone. He sounded less likely to murder his brother right now.

"Umm actually I was at the gym with her husband Ben and he kind of said something about it. Apparently he and Angela were joking around about it or something. He said he offered to buy her ear plugs, but she said she was worried she'd miss something important. "

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"I actually saw her talking with Jessica Stanley at work the other day and she was pointing between the offices and giggling. I didn't think anything of it." Alice said softly. Edward growled again and looked at Carlisle who nodded his head.

"What? How could she?" I said out loud. Honestly I was hurt and pissed, I had always thought of Angela as almost a friend. She seemed so nice and polite. How could she have done this to me?

"Don't worry Bella, we have a strict executive privacy policy. The work contract clearly states that you cannot discuss any private and personal matters of the executive staff or that of their families. She is in breach of contract. What if she said something to the wrong person and this made the papers?" Carlisle pointed this out to his sons while I clung to Alice, blood red in the face.

"Send for her." Edward demanded and Jasper picked up his cell and I heard him telling Angela to come to his parent's home. Carlisle stood and told the boys to go to his office they needed a short meeting. Edward kissed my cheek and went with his father and brothers.

"So Esme what is the appropriate snack to serve at a you're so fucking fired meeting?" Rose joked and even I cracked a smile.

"Arsenic on a cracker?" Esme joked right back and I laughed out loud.

"I thought that would be more of a I caught you in bed with my husband type of offering." Alice joked.

"No dear if I caught her in bed with my husband she wouldn't live to have a snack. I would have taken one of Edward's old baseball bats to her head." Damn go Esme! Wait Edward in baseball uniform, yum. Brady's little cry woke me out of my Edward fantasy.

"Rose do you need any help?" Alice offered.

"Do you know how to change diapers?" Rose looked so tired I wished I knew how.

"Yep." P popping fool.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Hey Bella wanna learn how to change a dirty diaper? I remember you said you'd never been around kids." I smiled and nodded.

"Yea I'll help and learn if that's ok with Rose?" Rose looked up and smiled.

"Bella that is the first time you've called me Rose! And of course I don't mind silly. If you learn I'll have another babysitter." She actually stood up and hugged me. I never realized before that I called her Rose in my head and Rosalie out loud. Hmm.

Alice proceeded to show me how to change a baby boy's diaper. The trick was don't put down your guard, keep something blocking his little baby boy parts cause he can pee at anytime. Brady was so cute gripping my finger and blinking his little baby eyes.

As I held him afterwards I felt strong arms wrap around me and I smelled Edward. Sexy and cinnamon Edward. "Hey baby, and Brady." I gave a silly chuckle at that and he nuzzled my neck. I blushed because I realized his whole family could see us and were in fact watching us at this point. "Rose is going to take Brady upstairs to his nursery before Angela gets here. Do you want to stay down here or go upstairs with them?" I thought for a moment.

"I'll stay down here with you." I wanted the whole story. And I didn't want to be away from Edward yet.

"Good." He smiled and handed Brady over to Rose who kissed my cheek.

"If you need me get me Bella." She said firmly. "You know I can rip a bitch a new one." She gave a saucy wink.

"I will." Even though I probably wouldn't. And I did know she could rip someone a new one. I remember when she first started dating Emmett and the whole office was a buzz because Rosalie "Slugger" Hale, known for her beauty and the fact she smacked a photographer with his camera upside the head was now one of our bosses' girlfriends.

"Show time." Alice chimed from her perch looking out the window. We all artfully arranged ourselves around the comfy seat room as I've come to call it. I have no clue what it really is. I grew up in a house that has a living room, small dining room, kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small crawl space attic. _Shit I should probably call Charlie._ Not a house with a bunch of fancy named room.

Esme led Angela in talking to her. Esme is good, she is acting as if nothing is out of the norm. Smiling and chatting about the upcoming Christmas party at work. Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me and I stifled a laugh. I think Big Daddy C was getting turned on by his wife's acting ability.

"Ahh Angela how are you?" Carlisle channeling his inner Redford. Damn he's a good actor as well.

"I'm great Mr. Cullen." Wait why am I just noticing now that I'm about the only person on our floor that calls him Carlisle who isn't related to him? "How can I be of help today, Jasper said it was urgent work related. And Bella is already here so it must be bad if you need both of us." That's right bitch Bella is here. Act all fake sweet and shit.

"Angela," Utoh sucks for you bitch Edward is using that velvet steel I'm going to fuck you up voice, and yea it is sexy as hell! "tell me did you read you employment contract before you signed it?"

"Yes." She looked confused.

"And do you remember the part about confidentiality when it comes to the executives and their families?" He continued.

"Vaguely something about we can't discuss your work or personal lives." She sputtered going a little white in the face.

"And do you remember the consequences of such a blunder." Damn my man has skills. Wait my man? Hmmm.

"Immediate termination, no references, and possible breach of contract lawsuit." She almost whispered.

"So now Mrs. Chenney would you like to explain why your husband is discussing my personal life at the gym? And why you have been seen gossiping about my personal life with Jessica Stanley?"

"Mr. Cullen I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen! I was so shocked when I heard you and Bella in your office that I told Ben and Ben said something when Jess was over at our house for my birthday. I wasn't trying to start gossip."

"Pfft." Alice said with disdain.

"Alice do you wish to say something?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't get why she was shocked, Jasper and I have had lots of sexy times at the office and I swear Brady was conceived on Emmett's desk. And let's face it Dad you and Mom have been known to go at it there as well. Why would Edward be any different than the rest of us?"

"Umm Ms. Brandon, I was shocked because it was Bella. I mean Bella is so proper and uptight. And well she is a good bit older than Mr. Cullen so I just didn't see it coming." I paled at that. Another reminder. Damn.

"Angela dear I'm four years older than Carlisle." Esme said bluntly. Wow I did not know that. "And Rose, while she looks like she's younger than Emmett she is actually 3 years his senior." Damn the Cullen men have a thing for older women I guess.

"I'm 6 months younger than Jasper but he doesn't hold it against me." Alice joked winking at me and I laughed.

"Monday morning Angela you will be met by security who will walk you to your desk and help you retrieve personal effects. You will then vacate the premises permanently. Say a word about this or any of us to the press or anyone else and I will bring up a law suit, this whole meeting was recorded. Another thing in your contract, any meetings can be videoed without prior knowledge." Edward was getting cocky and it made me want to play with his cock.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." She said stiffly.

"You may leave now Angela." He said dismissively. Hot so fucking hot on his little power trip. Maybe he can give me orders later. Yum. Wait clear head, glare at betraying friend.

"Goodbye." She didn't even look at me. I did a lot for that bitch over the years you'd think she would at least say sorry for talking about your fun times with the boss in his office with people. I glared even harder at her.

"Jessica Stanley will be handled on Monday, I'm sure Mrs. Chenney will give her a heads up." Carlisle told Edward who nodded. "Now for the other order of business. I have no problem with a relationship between the two of you as long as it doesn't interfere with the running of the office. Jasper is your direct boss, so no one can complain and say Edward is to easy on you or whatever the hell else they might bitch about." Carlisle laughed.

"Carlisle." Esme said in a flirty voice with a smile on her face.

"Ahh yes. As your family and your employer I think we need to know the exact nature of this relationship. Basically are you dating or is this just some sexual hookup game that the two of you are playing?" Damn Daddy C where the hell did that come from. I sat there starring at him while Edward looked at me.

"Ummm…" Yea that's about all I got out.

"Dad, trust me when I say what is going on between Bella and myself is no game. It's very new to both of us and we have yet to discuss labels and ground rules. However as soon as we get some alone time to talk, which is what we had planned before the summons to come here today, we will be talking about our relationship."

"Huh?" Ok apparently my mind is broken.

"Bella you really didn't get enough sleep last night did you baby." Edward laughed and I smacked him. Yep I'm becoming Rose.

"Hush." I told him.

"Alright children off you go to have your blessed alone time so my office runs smoothly Monday morning." Carlisle joked. A very warm smile on his face.

"And if you by chance come up for air by then, please join us for the weekly Sunday dinner at 6 tomorrow evening." Esme invited giving me a hug while pushing Edward and I out the door.

"Ok." I mumbled wondering who these people were and how the hell they got to be so nice.

Edward began to drive away for his parents' estate and looked at me. "Takeout?" I guess he heard my tummy rumble.

"Chinese?"

"Done." He handed me his cell and told me to call the programmed in China Inn which was a place near his house. We called and ordered while riding down the street. It was a weird yet peaceful ride. I knew he wanted to talk about us, yet I didn't know what us was. All I did know was after the Chinese I was going to have at least one more sexy time with Edward. Just in case where we see each other going isn't the same. Like the fact I want a baby so bad I could cry might dampen any kind of relationship with a young 23 year old man who just recently gained his freedom from school and an ex-girlfriend. It was going to be a long night.

**AN: Reviews make me smile and type. **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

He sat across the coffee table from me in my living room eating his sweet and sour chicken, with a little sauce on his chin that I wanted to lick off so badly. I had talked him into coming back to my place. I had the urge to see him sitting here, just to see if he fit. Honestly I could no longer imagine this place without his presence.

We had been talking for awhile, we started out easy talking about school, work and friends. He told me funny stories about his family and growing up with Emmett. I laughed so hard that I almost tinkled my pants. It got harder when he asked about my family.

"So he really streaked through your family reunion when he was seventeen years old?" I laughed.

"Yes, and Grandmother Platt almost had a heart attack. However Grandma Cullen said and I quote 'He gets the dangling bits from his Grandpa. The Cullen men are a well endowed bunch.'" I roared.

"Oh my God, only Emmett." He nodded in complete agreement.

"Yes and Emmett is the louder more boisterous version of Grandma Cullen. So what about your family Bella?"

"My Dad's name is Charlie he's the Chief of Police in my home town of Forks. He's dating a lady named Irina. She's seems very nice, very girlie and she is what my Dad needs. He gets to feel like a big strong man protecting her, and she feeds him so he doesn't live on steak and cobbler at the diner." I told him a small giggle escaped me when I thought about Charlie's eating habits.

"And your Mom?" He asked gently.

"When I was four my Mom decided she didn't want to be in Forks anymore. Said it was stifling her. She didn't know where she was going and thought it would be best if she sent for me later. At least that is what she told my Dad. The next time I heard from her was when I was nine and she sent me a Christmas card with a picture inside. The picture was of her new family. She has two kids with her second husband whom she married right after the ink on her divorce papers dried. He's a former pro-baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Her letter informed us that she was happier than she had ever been and she hoped I was doing well." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"What's your relationship like with her now?" He asked hesitantly. "And what about her kids? Do you talk at all?"

"Non-existent. I heard from her only once more three years later. She mailed me an updated picture of them all on a family vacation in Australia and a little letter that said she hoped I was doing well. Since then, nothing." I laughed bitterly. "As for her children I know she has a daughter Charlotte and a son Peter. We've never talked though."

"Oh baby." His voice was soft. "No one should do their child like that."

He came around and pulled me into his arms and for the first time I cried over my Mother. I cried because she abandoned me, because she didn't love me. I cried for the way she seemed to rub it in my face with each of those happy family pictures that I wasn't good enough for her. His scent and soothing words soon calmed me. I felt safe in his arms.

"I could never ever do that to my child Edward." I whispered so low I wasn't sure he heard me.

"I know baby." He rocked me gently. I needed to move. I couldn't just sit there. He felt so good, but I was so confused.

"I need some tea. Would you like some?" I stood up and looked down at the most handsome man I'd ever seen, and I still couldn't believe he wanted me in any way, shape or form.

"Do you have anything stronger?"

"Beer, wine or scotch?"

"Scotch?" He questioned eyeing me.

"Charlie's guilty pleasure." My dad enjoyed it every once and awhile and I liked to have it on hand for when he visits.

"Beer." He smiled.

I quickly made it to the kitchen and made some Chamomile tea and pulled a Corona out of the fridge for Edward. I sliced a wedge of lime and put it on the lip of the beer for him. If he's going to drink a Corona in my house he's going to do it the right way. I laughed to myself. I was trying hard to pull myself away from the melancholy talking about my Mom had brought on.

"Thanks baby." He said as I handed him his beer, he pushed the lime into the bottle and gave me a sexy wink. I smiled back. It was so easy just talking with him, I mean the urge to jump him and take a ride on his disco stick (damn you Lady Gaga) was still there, but it was manageable.

I took a sip of my tea savoring the flavor. Edward's cell rang and he smiled when he answered it.

"Hey Em what's up?" Pause "Yea, uh huh." Pause "Can do. Yea love you guys too. Night."

"Everything ok?" I queried.

"Yea Em just wanted to know if we could stop by his place on the way over for Sunday dinner. They need some more of Brady's massive amount of stuff." He laughed and I had to giggle.

"Babies do need a lot of stuff don't they?" I replied. I think my eyes must have gone soft and misty thinking about babies because Edward looked at me funny.

"Is it true you've never really been around babies before?" He asked.

"Yea, my best friends are two gay guys that are hiding their relationship so there were never any kids to play with from them. And I'm an only child. Don't get me wrong I babysat when I was a teenager a couple of times but they were older kids. Like five and six."

"You seemed to really enjoy holding Brady." He said softly.

"I did. I'll be honest it hurt a little to give him back." I sighed.

"I'm sure Rose and Em will let us babysit him." He smiled, though it was a little stiff.

"I really hope so Edward." I smiled back. And stupidly my brain filter shut off just when I needed it most. "I can't wait to hold one of my own someday." Another sigh filled with longing escaped me and Edward jumped like I stabbed him with a hot poker.

"Bella…" he hesitated.

"Yea?"

"I'm not… God how to say this?" He stood up and started pacing.

"Edward it's not like I'm planning on having a baby tomorrow. Calm down." I laughed a little but it was forced. He was wound up tight and about to burst apart, it seemed.

"Bella, I'm not going to get you pregnant, ever." He blurted out in a rush. I was shocked and hurt, where the hell was this coming from? Was I so repulsive he didn't want me to carry his offspring? Was I good enough for a quick fuck, but now good enough to carry his child?

"I don't recall asking you Edward." I spat. His eyes flared and pulled me up from the floor holding me tight to his body.

"You're mine Bella how many times do I have to tell you that?" Oh shit possessive voodoo sex God Edward was coming out to play and I was way to pissed to enjoy it.

"No Edward I'm mine. And someday soon I want to have a baby. I want someone to love, that will love me unconditionally as much as I love them. I want a family Edward. Something I've never really had." I pulled away.

"You don't need a baby for that Bella. You have me and my family, they can be your family. I will give you everything in the world Bella. But I'll never give you a baby." He growled.

"Edward were not even a defined couple. Your family are great, great people but they're not mine." I sighed. "I want a child Edward, apparently we just want such different things. I want home and hearth the pitter patter of little feat running around. And clearly you don't. This would never work out." I gestured between the two of us.

"You can have the pitter patter of little feat when my siblings children come to visit. We would have the perfect life Bella. I'll take you around the world. You'll never want for anything." He spoke like a man who knew he would win. What he didn't know was even though I have come to care deeply, possibly even love him I wanted a baby. I needed a family to care for. I'd resent him for denying me and he'd resent me for pushing a child on him. We'd both be miserable.

"We can't do this anymore Edward. I'm sorry." I looked into his beautiful green eyes one more time and watched them turn cold.

"This, us Bella we're not over. Sleep on it baby. Don't throw away everything just because of what you think you may want." He commanded.

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen." I walked over to the door and opened it. He stormed up to me.

"This isn't over Bella." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I tried to fight responding but I couldn't, his voodoo sex power over my body was taking over. Though he quickly pushed me away. "Think of that in your cold bed tonight love. We can be together forever, you just have to let this one thing go." He pecked me one last time on the lips and walked out my door.

I crawled into bed crying. I could compromise on so many things in a relationship. Where we lived, if I should work or not. Normal relationship issues I have no problem with. However Edward not wanting children, refusing to think about it even this early in the game was harsh. I could have understood if he said let's talk about this later. Let's see where we are in six months to a year. To coldly dismiss my dream and say no, but still offer me forever wasn't something I could put up with.

As of Monday morning I would no longer be Edward Cullen's sex puppet.

~0~

Sunday passed in a blur. I called Esme and politely let her know that I would not be attending dinner and that Edward and I had decided to just be friends. While that wasn't the whole truth I didn't want to burden her. She sounded disappointed, and even tried to encourage me to give it, to give him time. I felt bad and quickly got out of the call.

Edward had called five times and banged on my door for almost half an hour. His voice mails ranged from begging me to just let it go, to accusing me of being childish. All of them ended with I miss you and need you. I had to harden my heart. I knew if I let go of my dream for him I'd never get over it. I'd probably come to hate him in time. Every time I saw a baby or he had another niece or nephew I would die inside. I would never be whole.

~0~

Monday came and it took all I had not to call in sick for work. I arrived at the office on time, barely, and started my work day by downing three cups of coffee. Jasper came in and I acted like it was just another day. Going over his agenda and mail from the weekend. He looked at me a little weird but soon brushed it off.

Edward stood in my office doorway around ten am. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were blood shot and he had a slight amount of scruffy growth on his face. However through the tired there was a look of a warrior in battle. A sexy warrior coming to try and claim his prize.

"Where were you Sunday?" He demanded.

"Home." I said honestly. "Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" I asked in a professional tone.

"God Bella." He huffed. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, if it isn't work related I really don't see what we have to talk about." I was calm and collected on the outside, the inside wanted to run and hug him. He looked like I killed his puppy.

"Ahh Edward how are you son?" Carlisle asked coming into the office. "Bella dear good morning." He smiled at me. And thankfully led Edward into Jasper's office.

I spent the rest of the day and most of the next three weeks avoiding Edward. I did have lunch with Alice and I explained to her that while I was very attracted to, and even cared for Edward we wanted different things out of our lives. I also threw in that I believed we were at vastly different stages due to our six year age difference. She hugged me and asked if we could still be friends, to which I of course agreed. I'd come to love that pixie.

On Friday of the second week I went out to dinner with Felix and Eric. It was nice, except for the fact they wanted to set me up on a date. After an hour of fighting with them I agreed to have a lunch date with their friend.

That's how I came to spend the next Friday, or as I called it week three without Edward's end, on a blind date. His name was Ian. He was around five nine, not ugly but not Edward. He took me to a restaurant called Donnato's near where I work. He was funny and I had a good time. Though like I said, he wasn't Edward. But I was trying.

At least untill I looked up to see all four of the Cullen men eating lunch four tables away from us. Edward looked pissed. The other three looked perplexed. I quickly made excuses about needing to be back at the office so that I could cut our lunch short. Ian asked for permission to call me again and I politely agreed, though I couldn't see us going anywhere past friends. Unfortunately for both of us I had, had a sex God hunk of man meat as my first and I was spoiled. My body only wanted Edward. He was a drug that I was craving.

That afternoon when he returned from lunch he stormed into my office minus Jasper.

"Who the hell was that?" He demanded. His green eyes were blazing, his fist clenched at his sides.

"Edward let's not do this." I whispered. He came closer stalking around my desk.

"Who was he?" He demanded again, this time he had pulled me to my full height in front of him and was clutching my arms.

"Ian." I whispered.

"Are you fucking him?" What?

"No." I whispered again.

"Bella apparently you need reminding that you are in fact mine." He pulled me closer smashing his lips into mine. I fought for a moment until my body succumbed to its master.

He sucked my lower lip into his mouth gently nibbling on it. His hands reached down to cup my ass and push my lower half into his hard erection. Soon he had me sitting on my desk his body between my now spread legs. His hands moved to roam, one finding purchase on my right breast.

Our heated kiss broke when his lips strayed down my neck. I moaned when he sucked along my exposed collarbone. I ran my hands into his soft hair leaning back to give him more access.

"Mine Bella." He said into my skin. And honestly I couldn't deny the fact that I was in fact his, he owned my body. In this moment nothing else seemed to matter. He out his hands on my thighs and pulled me forward hard and fast. I screamed out a little at the sensation of my pussy and his cock meeting threw our clothing. "Who do you belong to Bella?" He demanded of me harshly.

"Edwa…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jasper exclaimed coming in. Holy shit.

"What does it look like big brother. I'm claiming what is mine." Edward told him, his face a mask of fierce determination.

"And we told you to cool your ass down before you did anything." Jasper spat at him. "In my office now Edward. Bella sweetheart there is only two hours till quitting time, go ahead home and recoup. I'll handle the idiot." I took a deep breath and gathered my things.

I watched as Jasper pulled Edward into his office. I could hear the voices, but not make out the words. I was a little startled when Emmett and Carlisle ran by me and into Jasper's office as well. They didn't look happy.

I needed out. I quickly left the office and went home to my sanctuary. I tried to block the feel of his hands from my mind as I sat on my sofa staring at the walls, tears running down my face.

~0~

The next day everyone acted like nothing had happened come Monday in fact shockingly week four was spent with Edward avoiding me. Week five began the same way. Edward would see me and walk the other way. He didn't acknowledge my presence and I got better at trying not to watch his every move.

However Thursday of week five was our final breaking point. My printer was out of paper so I had gone to the supply room to get another box for my office. As I was leaning over to pick it up I felt a chill run down my spine. The electric current in the room felt like it could shock me. My pussy was starting to get wet and my nipples looked like they could cut glass. Edward. He was standing behind me.

"Who was he?" He demanded again. His voice was steel.

"Who?" I acted obtuse.

"The man from Donnato's. Ian who?" He was stalking me coming closer to my body. We were shut into this little room, alone.

"Ian, he's a friend of Eric and Felix." I admitted. I hope he didn't press for a last name I didn't have one to give him, I had long since forgotten it.

"You won't see him again." Edward commanded pulling me to him. "I don't share baby." Oh shit I think I need new panties. Though he had already confronted me before, it seems Edward was just biding his time for another attack.

"I'm not yours." My mouth contradicted what my body was telling me.

"Tell that yourself all you want, but your body doesn't lie." His hand reached out and tweaked my nipple, he ran his fingers down the front of my dress, slowly he reached the knee length hem and pulled it up slightly. His fingers brushed the sodden pink satin that once were my underwear. "Your pussy knows who it belongs to love. The same as my cock knows it's yours." His other hand took mine and placed it on his hard on.

"No Edward, we can't" I whimpered.

"We can baby." He whispered into my left ear. His fingers began fondling my clit. "No more of this game love. Come back to me." I shook my head.

"We're to different. We'd end up hating each other. You'd end up hating me. Sex isn't enough." With that he placed his lips to mine to silence me.

"Forever, your mine Bella." He said into my mouth. Slowly he began to fondle my breast with his free hand. My breast weren't shy about the fact they missed his touch, my nipples seemed to be jumping from my body in tight little buds to get into his hands. However he soon relocated his magical hands as he lifted me slowly up the wall he had me leaning against. His lips pulled from my mouth, our breathing heavy and laden with lust.

"Wrap your legs around my waist baby." His velvet voice commanded and I had no strength left to defy him. I had been fighting this, him for too long. His soft lips brushing against my neck sucking and licking.

"Oh God." I moaned the ache between my thighs pulsing and craving him. I needed him in me right then.

"Say my name Bella, I need to hear you say my name." I heard the silent sound of his zipper, my legs now around his waist, my back pushed harder against the wall, my panties long gone.

"Edward, Edward." I panted out. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Who do you belong to Bella?" He demanded.

"Edward, only you." I moaned and then screamed as he pushed into me. His large cock filling me to the hilt. I swear my womb waved hello to the head of his penis.

"Yes." He hissed, "Bella, my Bella." He groaned claiming my lips, his tongue and his penis moving in me in rhythm with each other. My mouth felt bereft when he pulled away to lap at my right nipple. Pulling almost all the way out of me he looked me dead in the eye before pushing all the way in me again.

"Oh fuck Edward you feel so good!" I screamed my inner walls clenching my orgasm was seconds away.

"God Bella you were built for me baby." He groaned my orgasm setting off his as my pussy milked him dry. So lost in the moment neither of us heard the door open.

"Oh my God!" The screaming female voice pierced through my lust induced brain fog. My head popped up looking into the shocked face a million emotions going through her eyes.

"Out!" He demanded of her which she quickly complied. "God baby I'm so sorry about that." He began to dress me giving light kissed all over my face and body. I couldn't speak. "Bella talk to me." His green eyes pleading but I knew I couldn't say a thing. I couldn't move. Then I saw my shoes walking over to them I grabbed the cute 1 inch heels in my hand, used my other to open the door and ran off into the building and out to the parking garage. I got into my car and out of there as quick as I could. My only thought was I could never go back.

Once again I was running home to Daddy. This time I had no plans to ever come back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 10 **

Charlie took my arrival home in stride, seeing as I showed up at his door at two am with tears running down my face mumbling that I was an idiot. He pulled me in, walked me up the stairs and put me in my old bed. Later that morning he sat at the kitchen table as I explained everything. Well everything but about mine and Edward's little sexual encounters, I seriously didn't think Charlie should hear about his daughter having sex in a supply closet.

I told Charlie about Edward and how much I wanted to be with him, but that Edward didn't want to have children with me, ever. My father couldn't understand why a man wouldn't want to have a child, especially one with someone as wonderful as me. At least that is what Charlie said. He then hugged me and told me I was his greatest gift and greatest joy in life. He firmly supported my decision by calling Edward a fool and a dickhead. Yes Charlie said dickhead.

The rest of the day we made plans. Part one we put into effect that day. Charlie took my letter of resignation over to the police station and faxed it to Jasper for me. Then he called Billy out at the rez and got some of the boys to agree to help me move out of my place in Seattle. And Charlie got a rental space to store my stuff nearby. Then he explained that I was home, and that I never had to move out if I didn't want to. I would miss the city, but I was starting to believe I didn't belong there.

In a way I could see that my father was in fact enabling me to run away from my problems. Though in his defense, he only wanted my happiness and seeing your daughter crushed on your door step has to have an effect. And seeing as I had run to him not to long before, clearly he was now in over protective mode wanting to keep me close by.

Jasper called my cell reminding me that my contract stated that I needed to work my two weeks notice out. I called his office phone after hours reminding him that I had several weeks vacation I had yet to use that he could apply as my notice. He called back, again I let it go to voice mail and tried to explain that it didn't work like that. Charlie upon seeing me cry in the kitchen listening to my voice mail got out of me what was going on and called Jasper himself. Whatever Charlie said must have worked because when Charlie handed me the phone Jasper sighed and informed me that my resignation had been accepted, effective immediately and my two weeks notice waived. I was also getting a nice check for all my back vacation I had never used. I tried to argue that wasn't necessary but Jasper informed me it would be direct deposited Monday into my account and not to argue. He then hung up on me.

Letting go of my job had meant letting go of the Cullens. I never realized how much they had come to mean to me until they were no longer in my life. Jasper and Emmett were like the crazy older brothers I would never have. Carlisle and Esme were like second parents to me. Rose and Alice my sisters. And Edward, God I couldn't even think of him without crying. It hurt so much to be without him, that sometimes I was close to forgetting about having a child and just run back into my lovers arms.

I realized not long after I got home that I had fallen in love with Edward. I had tried to fight it, but I knew that I was in fact in love with him. He was smart, kind, witty, handsome and he was able to see past my walls and was able to get to me. No man had ever done that. I honestly doubted that any other man would be able to again. This news however didn't lessen my resolve, it only strengthened it. Knowing that I loved him made me want to protect him. I knew that if I went back the issue of a child would always come between us. Breaking us apart. I would hurt him more in the long run, than I did now by my going. This had to be better all around.

I was overjoyed the day Jacob, Embry and Quil brought my things to Forks. My laptop and my soft sheets that were worth every freaking penny I spent on them made me do the dance of joy. The boys laughed when I fell while doing said dance of joy on my father's front lawn. My clumsy nature once again causing my downfall. Though the thought that came to mind while they laughed, that Edward would just worry and pick me up hurt worse than the fall did.

It wasn't too hard to find a job. My qualifications were stellar and the recommendation of the police chief led to a job as an office manager for Masen Development. It was a development company that had been building homes in the pacific Northwest for over 50 years. They had offices all over. However they had a pilot office here in Forks that was working on remodeling and building environmentally friendly homes only. They worked in the neighboring towns as well, but were cutting overhead cost by basing this project out of Forks. It was a good job, decent wages and a lot more free time than I had at Cullen Inc.

Charlie and I fell into a good pattern. I cooked dinner 5 nights a week, and he promised not to blow up the microwave again by putting the whole jar of sauce in. Irina would feed him the other two nights, or he'd have pizza. I think my moving here may have hurt the diner financially since Charlie was once their number one customer. No lie they had a plaque with his name and picture saying Best Customer. Personally I believed as much as he ate there over the years he's probably invested enough of his money to be a part owner.

Irina and I sort of got along. She would drop hints about rentals opening up in town, and then tell me how happy my Dad is that I moved back home. I think she missed the sexy times with my Dad. Which made me want to vomit. Though the dropping of rentals hints stopped when Charlie heard her one time and stepped in. "Why the hell would she want to rent some place when this house is going to be hers someday anyways? Plus I love having my baby girl home." He smiled at me and took another gulp of his beer. Clearly Irina realized then that if it came down to choosing between us, he'd pick me. Hell he even gave up his sexy times at the house, even though I offered to find a new place, or go out to the movies or something. He said I could go to the movies if I wanted to, not because I thought he needed alone time and that this was my home and no one would ever change that. He also added that he didn't want to be a bad influence by having premarital sexual relations in the house. And people wonder why I'm so old fashion.

I went two months without hearing anything from the Cullens. Two months in which I dreamed of Edward. I often would cry at night for my lost love. I wondered if Charlie kept me so close because he sympathized. He had lost my Mother years ago because she at the time hadn't wanted a child. The irony was not lost on me.

Two months, three weeks and one day since I'd last talk to/been with Edward I received a phone call in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" I mumbled. I had been sound asleep and figured only an emergency could be behind this call. I knew Dad was on duty so I worried.

"Bewa." A familiar yet slurring voice hit my ears and my stomach dropped.

"Edward?" I asked softly, instantly awake.

"Come homes." He demanded.

"Edward I am home." I replied. It was only a half truth and I knew it. I was at home in his arms more than anywhere else. But that was the one place I couldn't be.

"Mine." He grunted. "Need you."

"Goodbye Edward." I hung up the phone and fell into deep sobs. The next day I got a new phone and number.

~0~

Another month flew by and the holidays descended upon us. It was two days before Thanksgiving and somehow I had become the designated cook for Charlie's group of friends. My three movers, Billy and Irina were all going to be piled into our small home watching football and stuffing their faces. Irina offered to help, but honestly I tasted her cooking before and no way was I doing it again if I could help it. She made macaroni and cheese soup and rock hard hamburgers. Not cool.

Of course Thanksgiving dinner is why I'm now standing here in the Thriftway shopping for a turkey that was big enough for all the carnivorous males about to descend upon my household. Jake, Quil and Embry alone could eat 20 lbs of turkey at one setting.

"Bella Swan?" A voice I didn't recognize got my attention.

"Yes?" I looked at the woman around my age smiling.

"Bella I haven't seen you since high school." She squealed pulling me into a hug. She was pudgy and cute with really dyed blonde hair, and I had no fucking clue who she is.

"Wow high school, so long ago." I mumbled out, trying not to seem like a clueless bitch for not knowing her.

"Kate does your Mom want canned Cranberries or fresh?" A man asked the woman in front of me and I did a double take. No way was this Kate Standish.

"Garrett get both I can't remember for the life of me." She laughed. "Bella that's my husband Garrett, we came home for Christmas so Mom and Dad could meet their new Grandbaby girl." She then proceeded to pull out a picture of a pretty little baby girl with light blue eyes.

"She's adorable." I smiled. This was in fact Kate Standish, I recognized her parents in the picture beside the one of the baby. She had put on around 20lbs and lightened her hair, but it was her.

"Are you here visiting Charlie?" She asked nicely.

"I kind of moved back in with him."

"Wow." She looked shocked.

"Yea I was working in Seattle and had a bad break up and wanted to come home." It was a short and not completely truthful explanation but I barely knew this woman.

"Understandable. Hey if you want to get together this week let me know." She handed me a card with her cell number on it and I smiled. We exchanged a few more pleasantries and I had to excuse myself to get home in time to feed Charlie.

The ride home I had flashes of a baby girl with green eyes sitting on my Dad's lap while Edward held me tight. I was still so fucked.

~0~

Two twenty pound turkeys, five side dishes, lots of crescent rolls and seven pies were being feasted upon at the Swan dining table, and living room sofa because we needed the extra room. Honestly I think Jake ate a whole turkey himself. It made me think of Emmett, which made me think of Edward and my happy mood dissipated. I made it through the meal though and desert. We then settled in front of the television to watch Felix and the Seahawks take on the Cowboys.

Irina helped me clean up and I sent a pumpkin pie home with Billy and Jake. I figured it wouldn't last the night. Charlie was napping on the sofa and Irina and I had to laugh at his snoring.

"I think he's in a turkey induced coma." She giggled.

"Tell me about it." I laughed. "This is the first year in six years he's had off for Thanksgiving, I think he's enjoying the experience to its fullest extent." I joked.

"I know he usually volunteers to work because you only came for Christmas. This year he wanted to be here with you." I smiled at her.

"I know, I felt bad about that but I had to work the day after so there was no point to drive down for three hours and drive right back." I sighed.

"He understood Bella." She assured me.

"He's a great Dad." I suddenly said and she broke into a wide grin.

"He would say you're a great daughter." Impulsively I hugged her. It wasn't as motherly or wonderfully warm as hugging Esme, but it was nice.

The ringing phone broke me out of my thoughts of Esme and the other Cullens. I walked over to answer it before it woke Charlie up.

"Hello?"

_"Bella!" _

"Jake?" I laughed didn't his ass just leave?

_"Bella can I talk to Charlie?" _He sounded upset.

"Sure let me wake him up." Irina hearing me ran over to get my Dad. "It's Jake he sounds upset." I told him handing him the phone.

"Boy this better be good I was sleeping." Charlie said gruffly. "What?!?" He sounded pissed. "I'll be there in ten minutes." My Dad slammed down the phone, grabbed his badge, gun, and car keys then left without a word. His face had been pinched and he looked livid. Someone was going to feel the wrath of Chief Charles "Charlie" Swan.

~0~

**EPOV**

The leaves have all turned and fallen, the sky has gotten greyer if that is possible, the cold has taken its hold. All of this is nature's way of proving to me that even though I've lost everything time goes on, life goes on.

I pulled open the bottle of bourbon and started filling my glass for the fifth time this evening. The fire burning down my throat makes me remember I'm alive, the numb of the alcohol helps me make it through the night.

It's been over three months since my life walked out the door. I couldn't explain and she wouldn't listen. Then the anger took over and I began to wonder if she just wanted me for a kid, and it hurt. So like the monster I am I took it to far. Now I'm floating on a sea of ninety proof all the way to drunkville.

My family beg me to just go after her, tell her the truth. Do something other than drink away my life. When I demanded that they stop, that it was over and we had to deal with it they tried to set me up with someone else. I had laughed in their faces and stormed out of my parents' home. They haven't tried to set me up again. Though they were trying about everything to make me human and whole again. It was never going to happen without her. Bella was my other half, how can I be whole with that part missing?

Jasper and Emmett both complained that I let her walk away to easy. They didn't know that I'm still taking care of her. Grandfather Masen's company that I inherited upon his death pays her the same as she made here, while working her only half as hard. She really had little to do. I felt like in a way I was taking care of her, that I made sure she could pay her bills, and that she wasn't over worked. Call me a controlling asshole all you want but I love her and I know she'd never accept a large lump sum dumped monthly into her checking account.

I went so far as to buy an house in Forks that is being fixed up. If she decides she no longer wants to live with her Father, I will find a way for her to rent it. Cheaply. I was making it safe so my love wouldn't have to worry. All new wiring, plumbing, flooring the works.

I promised myself I wouldn't bother her. Wouldn't go after her. She wanted freedom and I would give it to here. And I have already screwed up once since she walked away. I called her at a low moment in the middle of the night, drunk begging her to come back. She rightly hung up on my dumb ass.

Every night I battle with myself. My self hatred over the fact that I wanted to give her everything, but couldn't give her the one thing she wanted caused this internal battle. Half of me wanted to find a way to give her want she wanted, the other screamed that if she loved me it wouldn't have mattered. All of me wished I had played my hand differently.

My phone ringing pulled me out of my self hate fog.

"Yea?"

_"Edward turn on the news!" _Alice screamed at me. And I quickly fumbled for my remote. I put on the news and saw nothing unusual just the weather guy promising a forecast after the break.

"Al there is nothing on but commercials." I complained.

_"CBS news Edward."_She informed me, her voice sounded like she was crying. I quickly flipped the channel.

_" Once again a shoot out happened at a small gas station at the boarder of Forks and La Push Indian Reservation. No details have emerged as of now on who is inside and who is doing the shooting. A tragic way for this small town to end their Thanksgiving day." _

The camera panned around, I saw the crowd mostly tall Native American men, a few women thrown in. However what caught my eye was a pale white woman holding on to a slightly taller, slightly tanner woman. Bella was there. My Bella was near a shoot out. She was in danger.

"Alice I have to go!" I shouted and she whimpered.

_"Be careful Edward!" _I hung up and began searching my address book.

"Dominic get to gas station that's on the news. Bella is there. Make sure she is safe."

Now I was glad I took that extra step in protecting Bella. Besides the job and the home if she needed it, I had a bodyguard on hand to protect her should the need arise. Dominic wasn't around since it was late in the evening and she was suppose to be at home with Charlie as was suppose to have the night off. Damn.

I knew I was in no shape to drive at the moment. But I also knew this pushed me over the edge. I couldn't be away from her, not being there to make sure she's safe, to hold her, to love her was getting to me. All these years all my heart was hers. I needed to clean up, I needed to pull myself together. I was going to get my life back. This time I wasn't taking no, even if I had to kidnap her, Bella was coming home where I could watch over her.

For now I would have Dominic watch her. If something went wrong I would go to her immediately. However I wanted to sober up and put myself back together before I went to get her. I promised myself then and there I would have my love back in my arms by Christmas morning. Only a month and everything would be alright.

~0~

**BPOV**

Idiots! Plain and simple they were stupid idiots! The call that pissed Charlie off so bad? Turns out two seventeen year old boys got wasted on acid and decided to rob a gas station for beer with their Dads' hunting rifles. The media of course turned it into some big shoot out. The only person hurt was one of the boys who shot his big toe off. Both were now sitting in Charlie's jail waiting on the judge who was more than a little pissed to have his holiday weekend ruined.

Irina and I had rushed to the scene when she got a call from her friend about news trucks showing up and Charlie cussing like a sailor outside of the Citgo station. We found out the whole story once we got there. I had worried about my Dad, not about him getting shot, but about what he was going to do to those boys when he got his hands on them. But I have to say I am proud of him, he handled the situation humanely, he only put the cuffs on too tight and called both boys dumbasses to their faces. Of course the boys parents couldn't wait to get their hands on their children. I heard red ass and won't walk for a month out of at least one father. I wouldn't want to be them right now. Really wouldn't want to be any of them!

~0~

Two weeks later the media had gone home, the boys had set court dates and I felt like I was being followed. Weird. I received a Christmas card in the mail from Esme and Carlisle with a note begging me to call them. They missed me and Esme really wanted to talk to me. After three hours of fighting it I called but only got the answering machine. I left a short message wishing them a happy holiday. I really didn't know what else to say. I also mailed them a nice card and small note wishing them well. I really did miss them. All of them.

That night I had crazy dreams, all of them about Edward. He was screaming for me. Begging me to come home, but every time I tried to reach out to touch him he was pulled back. I also dreamed of a loud explosion and fire. Edward was screaming for me to keep back, stay safe. I could feel pain flowing from his body, blood dripping down his face. I woke up screaming so loud Charlie came into my room and rocked me as I sobbed.

Every night for a week I had the explosion dream. Every night I felt Edward being pulled further and further away from me.

~0~

The sun was bright through my window waking me from a restless sleep. I looked to see snowflakes gently falling down. I groaned. I also heard the banging on the front door. It was only eight am, who the hell was that? Grabbing my robe I ran down the stairs startled to see Alice standing on my front porch.

"Alice?" I said in shock opening the door.

"Bella get dressed you have to come!" She screamed running up my stairs. I followed behind her.

"Alice what is going on?" I begged.

"It's Edward." My stomach dropped. "Earlier this week he was in a car accident. This is the first time I've been able to get away to come get you. He's been in and out of consciousness, each time he wakes up he calls for you." I fell to my knees.

"Alice," I sobbed, "is he, do they know…?" I trailed off.

"They don't Bella. They have already performed surgery twice. He's been stitched up, bandaged and there was some internal bleeding they finally got it to stop though." She sobbed back pulling me into a hug. We sat there rocking for a moment. Just needing to feel each others' comforting touch. The image of my love, my Edward beaten and scarred filled me with strength. I had to get to him.

I rushed around throwing clothes in a bag, and on myself. Quickly brushing my hair into a pony tail and brushing my teeth, throwing both brushes into my clothes bag. I grabbed Alice and we rushed out the door. I called Charlie on his cell and explained to him what was going on and where I was going. He wasn't happy that it involved Edward but he could understand.

We drove fast, way too fast to the small airport in Port Angeles. It was quicker to fly than to drive to Seattle. The small Cullen family plane waited on us there. Before we knew it we landed and grabbed Alice's car back to the hospital. She filled me in on the details and I was shocked at how similar it was to my dream. Edward standing back from his car while it exploded. After the crash he had pulled himself out and made it far enough away before the explosion to save his life. Thank God.

When we reached the hospital we rushed up to the ICU floor. The Cullen family was huddled together watching the elevator. Carlisle pointed to the room and I took a breath and walked in. There he laid my sweet Edward. A cut above his eye that had a couple of stitches, a little bruising and a ton of machines hooked up to him. I watched him for a few moments, breathing him in. Feeling whole for the first time since the time in the office supply closet, where Mrs. Cope had walked in on us.

"Edward?" I whispered. Nothing. "Edward?" I said a little louder and his eyes fluttered open. The green gaze even dulled by medicine were still beautiful.

"Bella?" He asked harshly.

"Yes." I walked closer to his bed, touching his un-bandaged right hand gently. "I'm here, I just found out." I assured him. I wanted him to know I came the minute I knew he needed me.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Because you asked for me, you needed me…" And I need you was my next phrase but he cut me off.

"Go Bella, you don't belong here anymore. You walked away from me four months ago, do you really think I want your pity now?" He basically yelled. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Edward…"

"Go!" He pointed to the door and I ran out. Emmett gathered me into his arms and rocked me. He kept whispering that it would be alright. I knew it wouldn't Edward didn't want me anymore.

Love was dead.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.  
**

_Love was dead._

**Chapter 11**

Even as I cried like a baby in Emmett's arms, I refused to believe that I had lost Edward. I had come to some realizations on the trip here and I knew they were important to our relationship, and could help fix our problems. One being that even though age wise I was older, clearly Edward was the more mature of the two of us. I could lay some of the blame for this on the fact that I have never been in a relationship and I didn't know how to be in one. And the fact that I was fighting myself and Edward the whole time because all I wanted was what I thought society would deem right. Added to all of this was the fact that I learned running from Renee years ago, my over protective Dad who has enabled me to run and hide and the answer comes up that I'm an immature dipshit that may have lost the best thing in her life.

Another realization that I came up with is I need to give Edward a chance to speak. When we had the baby/ no baby discussion I really didn't give him a chance to have his say. Though after seeing him laying there in a hospital bed looking so close to death, I quickly realized that he meant more to me than anything in this world. That my need for a child, for a family of my own maybe strong, but my need for the man I love is stronger.

My final realization came while rocking in Emmett's arms and being surrounded by Cullens. I wasn't giving up on Edward, even though he sent me away. I was going to prove to him my loyalty and that I would stay, no matter what *except abuse cause that shit is not cool no matter how sexy he is and how much I love his ass*. I would not leave no matter how many times he told me too. I would stay. I would earn his trust and his love back. I may not get the happy ever after that I had planned for my life, but I would get one with my Edward.

Ok I also came to another new realization as I walked back towards Edward's hospital room and looked in the doorway. It hit me in the face, almost literally that I must get the way to pretty/skanky looking nurse away from my man's bed. Oh hell no that skanky nurse isn't giving him a sponge bath! I stormed into Edward's room pure jealousy guiding me.

"Hi it's ok I'm more than capable of bathing Mr. Cullen." I told the nurse going to take the sponge from her. Edward quirked an eyebrow and looked slightly dazed.

"Bella?" He asked gently.

"Yes Edward?" I put all my love into my eyes and smile and he looked startled.

"Baby when did you get here?" I was stunned.

"Awhile ago. You don't remember?" I went to his side and took his hand gently in mine. He pulled it away and used it to caress my cheek.

"I've been so doped up love. I kept dreaming you were here, and I thought I was going insane. I kept pleading with the hallucinations to go away, I told them they didn't belong here." He kept looking at me like he was scared I would disappear.

"Well one of them was actually me." I giggled so relieved that he didn't really want me gone. "And besides that I wasn't going even though you told me too." I pouted trying to be cute.

"Really?" He gave a sexy smirk. "Nurse I think I'll have the bath later." He casually dismissed her and I swear she gave a humph sound as she stormed out.

"Really. I've come to realize that I'm a dipshit who runs to quickly away from my issues and problems. That I didn't give you a chance to explain your side and that umm I kinda of sort of love you a lot, so I want to change and be better for you." I blushed.

"Wow." He breathed. "Well at least you're a sexy dipshit." He informed me and I looked up to see laughter in his eyes.

"Damn it Edward I'm trying to bare my soul here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well my love if we are baring our souls then I guess I'm a bit of a dipshit too. You see I had this perfect woman, oh she has flaws but she's perfect for me." I smiled hoping it was me he was talking about. "However I came on to strong and fast, decided that it was my way or no way, let her run away without going after her, and never insisted that I be given a chance to explain. Instead I let my pride take over. Then of course when I do go to chase her down I blow up my fucking Volvo." He pouted looking like it was a family member that blew up.

"Not the Volvo?" I joked a little and he looked pained. "At least it wasn't the Aston Edward." I consoled him.

"True baby, so fucking true." He yawned and I felt guilty.

"Listen I know we have a lot to talk about, but I'm not going anywhere. Get some sleep so you can get better." He gave a soft smile, but his eyes looked nervous.

"You're not leaving?"

"Well I'm going to go check into a hotel so I can shower and sleep for a couple of hours but I will be back first thing in the morning. I wouldn't go but they are pretty strict on visiting hours." I really didn't want to go, but I knew if I was here he would keep waking up and either talk to me or watch me.

"Hotel? Why not just go to your house?" Umm ok opps.

"I umm kinda sold it. It sold quick even with the crappy market." I explained.

"Go to my house." He told me. "But one rule, you have to sleep in my bed." I laughed, that was so like my Edward.

"Deal." I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his.

"Dad has the spare keys, mine blew up with the Volvo." He looked so sad.

"When you get out I'll go with you to pick out a new Volvo ok?" I promised him.

"It's a date baby." He grinned then yawned again.

"Ok I will be back in the morning, no skanks giving you sponge baths." I pointed my finger and he laughed.

"Of course my love." He put his hand over his heart.

"Sleep Edward so you can get better and go home."

"I will baby, then we can talk while I hold you all night in our bed." I smiled. Our bed sounded so fucking perfect.

I left the room with one more kiss and went to find Carlisle. I explained to him what happened and how Edward's earlier outburst was the belief that I wasn't really there. I didn't know if that was something the doctor needed to know about and I didn't want to worry Edward with my fear so I of course saddle his Dad with it.

Dr. Hammond informed us that it was more than likely the meds and stress and that we should watch out for any other signs of hallucinations. I wanted to hug the doctor when he said that he was about ninety percent sure that Edward was fine and not to worry about the hallucinations. He also confirmed that Edward seemed to be doing better and that his vitals were getting stronger and steady.

I grabbed Edward's keys from Carlisle and got my overnight bag from Alice's car before heading back to Edward's house. It felt weird to be here without him. It felt so wrong to sleep in the bed that I had lost my virginity in without the man who took it there. God I miss Edward, I really want his arms around me right now.

Looking back on my time without him, during what I'm going to label my dipshit self exile of awesomely epic fail or when Bella ran away like a pussy, I realized how lonely I was and how many nights I dreamt of Edward. I maybe slow on the uptake when it comes to love but now that I know who and what I want, I have every intention of being here for him. Of making a life with Edward. I knew we still have to face the subject of children. I knew I still want them and that I will always hope that there is a chance that he might someday want a child. However I am willing to keep him as he is at this point.

Life without Edward, the knowledge that he almost died, the moment I thought he no longer wanted me made me realize that he was most important person, thing in my life. That we were important. I still wanted to discuss the issue with him, however this time I refuse to run, this time I will stand by Edward. I'm ready now to try and be the woman he needs in his life. I know we will face issues with our age difference, the issue of babies and that fact that I'm sort of unemployed at the moment. I know we'll get past them. Just as I know he will get out of that hospital healthy.

I soon fell into a peaceful slumber with the smell of Edward on his pillows giving me the best night's sleep I've had in awhile. I showered and changed and made my way back to the hospital. I spent the day with Edward in the chair by his bed. We talked with family and friends that stopped by and he kept taking my hand and I kept gazing at him adoringly. We had gone very public with our love. And I was happy, I'd be happier if Edward could go home, and if the skanky nurse would stop stalking my man, but I just give her the evil eye and kissed him whenever she came around.

The rest of the week flew by in the same cycle. Dr. Hammond finally let Edward go home on Monday morning. He said Edward made a miracle recovery. Edward tried to give the credit to me for coming back to him. I just blushed and argued that he of course got better quicker than everyone else since he did everything perfectly and better than everyone.

We drove to his place joking a bit and going over his care for the next couple of weeks. One of the rules is no intercourse for three more weeks. Edward actually shed a small tear on this rule. I blushed harder because unfortunately for me Emmett was in the room and saw this. I see lots of jokes heading our way.

When I got him in and settled on the bed with his pain pills and Gatorade I knew things were taking a turn for the serious. He patted the bed beside him and I crawled up into his arms.

"So let's talk." He told me.

"Edward why don't you want to have children with me?" I looked into his emerald green eyes and waited. I knew I had to start there before we could have the rest of this conversation. I knew that one answer would help the rest of this conversation flow. And I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I still wondered if there was something wrong with me that he didn't want me to have his child.

"Bella it's a long story." He almost whispered.

"I have time."

"It's complicated." He explained.

"I think I can keep up." I informed.

"Ok then." He agreed.

"Ok." I replied


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.  
**

"_Bella it's a long story." He almost whispered._

"_I have time."_

"_It's complicated." He explained._

"_I think I can keep up." I informed._

"_Ok then." He agreed._

"_Ok."_

**Chapter 12**

"When I was little I had cancer." I gasped when Edward told me this. "It was treated with a combination of chemotherapy and radiation. The doctors informed my parents that the likelihood of my having children was slim." He gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh my God Edward are you ok?" I was worried I heard about remission and shit like that. I didn't know what to think. I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact my strong beautiful Edward had ever been afflicted with a deadly disease.

"Yea, healthy since six years of age." He gives a sarcastic laugh. "However I was probably the only guy I'll ever know that at the age of eighteen had his doctor run his sperm to see if he was fertile or not. While I have vital sperm, it's a low count, very low. Healthy is above twenty million, mine is about three to four million." That still sounded like a ton to me of sperm to me.

"Ok I get that you may not be able to have kids of your own, but you were so against the idea completely." I state. He gives a huge sigh followed by a grunt. Oh God that grunt was sexy. I want to lick him. Ok it was sexy but focus Bella! Pull yourself away from the sexy.

"Yea that was my temper. When you completely shut me out when I said I couldn't give you a baby, I started getting pissed. I felt like you only wanted me for my would be sperm and not for me." Oh my poor Edward.

"That's so not true Edward. I'm a dipshit we know this, we accept this. I love you though, with or without a gazillion sperm. I love you more than anything Edward." I smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Plus think about it for all we know I might have shitty ovaries." He laughed at that.

"I love you and your maybe shitty ovaries." I sighed into his mouth and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth sucking gently. I think I moaned it felt so fucking good. "Shit baby we need to talk, not…" I giggled.

"So umm you don't hate kids and are not adverse to someday in the future maybe looking into options like adoption or something like IVF?"

"I love kids, and I'd look at options with you baby. As long as you promise not to get stressed out about it. If we go the IVF or any kind of fertility route I won't have it damage our relationship with stress. We'll either take a break or switch to adoption." I smiled again.

"Agreed." He went to kiss me again and I pulled away.

"No Edward, the doctor put you on restriction and I know us we don't have an off switch." It was true we don't. He tried to give me his sexy smirk and turned up the voodoo sex God look, but I fought it. "Nuh ah Eddiekins." He laughed and smacked my ass.

"Eddiekins?"

"My wee little Eddikins." He glared and smacked my butt a little harder. Ok that is oddly erotic.

"What's my name Bella?" He growled.

"Eddikins." I said again, he flipped us over and leaned over me, his arms caging me in. His teeth nipped at my neck and my panties were done for.

"Say my name Bella." He demanded in that voice, you know the voice that could make you cum just listening to it. Fuck me.

"Edward." I breathed. He began kissing me and slipping his hands up my shirt but I had to fight this, I knew if we went too far, we wouldn't stop and that was completely against medical advice. I gently pushed him away. "Edward we can't." He looked so sad.

"Three weeks are going to kill me Bella." He groans.

"So I was wondering since you have three weeks off work and nothing else better to do, if you would umm, well," I paused and then super fast got out, "like to go to Forks and meet Charlie?"

"What baby?" He laughed. "I understood Forks out of that whole thing." Damn.

"Would you like to go to Forks and meet Charlie?" I said again much slower, but I admit my voice lowered to almost a whisper. He smiled and I swear it could light a dark room it was so bright.

"I'd love to go meet your Dad." He is so sincere it almost breaks my heart that I didn't offer before.

"I kind of have a job, or I did there. I ran to get here as quick as possible. I should probably explain to them what and all happened." They had been good to me and I felt bad about this.

"Yea I wouldn't worry about that." He's all sheepish. I know Edward to well to let that go, he had his, 'Oh shit I'm busted look,' about him.

"Why not Edward?"

"Umm I kind of own Masen. If I couldn't be with you everyday to take care of you, I had to do it someway. I needed to make sure you were ok." Aww he sort of is a stalker but it's so sweet I can't be mad. Plus I mean he did almost just die so being mad about something that small would make me a huge bitch.

"Thank you for caring Edward." I kissed his nose.

"Wow, really that's it?" He seemed shocked.

"Well Edward we do have three weeks before I can thank you properly." I joked.

"Then thank you love for not getting mad, or trying to kill me for being an over protective pompous ass." I had to laugh with him on that one. He was over exaggerating but I knew what he meant. The old me would have run or started a fight over this.

"Let's just say finding out that your voodoo powered sex God was in an accident and nearly died brings a lot of things into perspective." I informed him. Fuck I did not just tell him about his voodoo sex powers.

"Voodoo powered sex God?" His left eyebrow rose and he looked at my face trying to will me to tell him more. I shook my head in the negative.

"Yea not going there." He laughed so hard he had to clutch his sides.

"Please love?" He pouts and uses those damned green eyes that fucking own me.

"No, Edward, just no." I'm trying to fight it, him. It's too embarrassing.

"Please?" And the full Cullen pout. Fuck.

"Fine, but you have to go to sleep after I tell you like the doctor said, you need rest. And you can't laugh." I negotiated.

"Ok." He tells me with a huge smile.

"So I figure you have some kind of sex God who has voodoo sex powers over my girlie bits." And there he goes breaking the no laughing rule.

And he's still laughing.

Ok more laughing.

Seriously Edward I'm going to smack your stitches just to shut up the laughing.

"Damn it Edward." I complained with a pout after three or four minutes of laughter.

"Sorry baby." He tried to stop laughing. At least I think he did.

"Did I tell you Charlie owns a lot of guns?" I think he's laughing harder at this point. Hmm. I reach down and grab his cock. I put my face on level with what I like to call the best damn thing in the world and talk. "If you ever want to play around inside me, or get a hand job, or get me to give you a blow job you'll get your owner to stop laughing." I say seriously.

"Bella, love." I look up and his eyes are still laced with amusement but his laughter has stopped. "Last time I checked you own me, so that means you own little me. I guess you could say you have voodoo sex power over my manly bits as well." He gave me that sexy crooked smile.

"Really?" The thought that I own him sexually, the way he owns me makes my night.

"Of course baby, I love you. All of me loves you. Even little Edward." And I swear I'm glowing.

"All of me loves you too."

We kiss for a few minutes basking in the fact we are in love, and both insane. Even though he has cuts still healing and bruises on his face he is still the most perfect man I've ever seen. I wonder what I did to get so lucky that he would want me, and forgive me for being an idiot and running? All I know is I'll never run again.

Ever.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**Chapter 13  
**

"Edward just pick out a damned car." Only three days after bringing home Edward from the hospital, he has somehow tricked me into going car shopping with him. Even though his doctor told him to take it easy and no stress. He assured me car buying is pleasure for him. Now we are on hour eight of car shopping at dealership number four. And I umm think that Edward lied. He's going to go bald if he keeps it up with pulling his hair.

I tried talking him into just going to the Volvo dealership and picking out another car like his that blew up. When I said that glared at me and asked if my Doberman puppy died would I just go to the Doberman dealership and pick out one just like it to replace him? I looked at him like he was nuts and we turned into a BMW dealership. That's when I discovered Edward's secret, he's insane. No really he is, you don't believe me? Read what he said to me next.

"Baby it has to be the right car. It has to speak to me the way the Volvo did. It has to call my name." He says seriously and I'm thinking the explosion must have given him brain damage.

"Did the explosion give you brain damage?" Shit I said that out loud.

"No." He smiles and walks towards a black SUV in the BMW dealership. I have no idea what the name of the cars are other then sedan, sports, and suv. Car and driver is not my language. Apparently people Edward is either insane or has a secret supper power. Edward is the car whisperer. I wonder if Esme will make him an outfit like Superman's Mom did for him?

"This one is pretty." I say trying to speed this along. Plus it's not like he doesn't already own three other cars. Though from our two hour conversation yesterday I know we are looking for his everyday car. The others are special occasion, camping, and classic that is never driven because it is worth more than the other two combined cars. I told you, insane.

"It's just not me, it screams soccer mom." I hear the salesman snort and I roll my eyes. I also think back to the soccer mom style Volvo and hold back the word hypocrite.

"What if you got it in whore house red or bright yellow, that would take away the whole Mom feel." I argue.

"Whore house red?" He asks holding back the laughter. Though he has that sexy eyebrow quirk going on and I want to push him into the back of this suv and play cowgirl.

"Please that bright red that screams open for business boys, come here for sexy times." And he gives into the laughter as does the sales man.

"Bella I love you." He says between laughs.

"Yea, yea." I roll my eyes and walk off towards the other side of the show room to look around.

Twenty minutes after that we are back in my Camry, of which I am now feeling better and better about how much I shelled out for it after seeing the prices on some of these other cars, when Edward yells for me to turn into the next dealership. His yell isn't mean, no it's the excited yell of a boy who has seen the most wonderful toy. His face is lit up like it's Christmas morning and I know my car whisperer has heard the call of his new car. And I have this feeling it is going to be an expensive call to answer.

And I was right. Edward has bought some Italian sport car called a Maserati **Quattroporte** S series. And of course he had to get all the trimmings and extras so now he is around two hundred and fifty thousand dollars poorer. Not that it matters to him. No, he's busy doing a happy dance and talking about how hot the car is. And all I can think is that I could have bought a really nice house for the price of his car.

"I'm just sorry it won't be finished before we go to Forks." He adds and I see true regret in his eyes. And I don't have the heart to tell him that, that car would cause traffic jams in Forks.

"It's ok we can take mine." I smile. "I'll even let you drive." He smiles at this.

"So do you think Charlie is going to pull a gun on me?" He asks looking a little freaked out.

"No he'll probably thank you for taking his spinster daughter off his hands. I think he had visions of he and I and an ass ton of cats living in his tiny house for the rest of our lives." I am only half joking here.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Edward has a frown on his face because he is sure I told him Dad has a girl.

"Yep Irina. It's fairly new, but my old man would still do the whole lonely hearts club/ way to many cats thing with me. He's just that devoted." I smile because Charlie is an awesome Dad.

"Carlisle would in his ever calm way remind me he loves me and that someone out there is my true other half. While Jazz and Em would go halves on getting me a hooker then when that was over they'd probably send me on a trip to some tropical island where people run around half dressed thinking it would up my chances of getting laid again." I have to laugh because that so sounds like his brothers.

"Are you up to a grocery store run?" I don't want him to get worn out. "If you're not I can drop you off then go pick up what we need."

"Nah I'm up for it baby." And the innuendo is clearly there.

"Bad Edward, two and a half more weeks lover boy." I warn with a saucy, or at least I hope it is, wink.

"Yes Mistress Bella." He jokes and makes a whipping noise.

"You wish I'd whip you stud boy." I joke back and his eyes glaze over. "Oh hell no Edward."

"Yea probably not a good idea." He agrees. "With your coordination I might wind up back in the hospital." I gently smack the back of his head then grab a cart. I pulled out my short list as he starts pushing the cart around.

"Ok we need to head to the deli." That's our first stop, I'm craving some thinly sliced turkey. I look out of the corner of my eye and notice Edward keeps tossing things into the cart. "Honey what are you planning on doing with," I pull the item out of the cart, "canned deviled ham?"

"I don't know I figured I'd try it, if I don't like it Emmett can have the rest he'll eat anything." He says of the ten pots of meat he has tossed into cart.

"How about we get one and try it and if you like it we buy more?"

"Ok." He agrees and puts back nine of them and grabs some Spam.

"Spam Edward?" Really?

"I want to try it to, I hear it's big in Hawaii." I roll my eyes and keep walking. By the time we make the deli counter Edward has half the cart loaded with things he just has to try. He tried to include pig's feet but after I warned him it would be a year before I'd even kiss him again if he ate that he put them back. I now feel like I have a five year old with me.

"A pound of the honeysuckle white thinly sliced." I tell the nice lady at the counter who is drooling over Edward. I really can't blame her, I just hope the drool doesn't drip on my food.

"K." She mumbles. I almost want to warn her to pay attention lest she chops off a finger with that big ass meat machine. Edward starts nibbling on the back of my neck and she glares a little at me. Ok you not so nice lady, bite me. He's my girlie bits voodoo sex God and I don't share.

"Baby I think we need some of that cheese and some of that ham." He whispers seductively. So of course I order the ham and cheese as well. He really has the power I can't lie.

Three hundred and fifteen dollars and sixty two cents later my Camry is loaded down with food that will probably waste away in Edwards's kitchen. I also find out that I am making hot ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch because Edward is too sick to stand there and flip them. He of course told me this right after telling me he was in fact up for sex. Men.

~0~

The ride to Forks was long and Edward complained that my car wasn't fast enough for most of the drive. He then proceeded to tell me about the new car he was going to buy me. Which is why the past thirty minutes I haven't said a word and he hasn't noticed because he is back in car la la land.

"It has to be sturdy, so I'm thinking BMW, Mercedes and Volvo are our best bets." Mentally I am reminded that his Volvo went boom and that Dobermans can't be replaced with each other. I tell him this. He ignores me. "Statistics say red cars get in more accidents so that's a nix. Maybe blue, you look great in blue." He nods to himself.

"Edward." I say softly.

"Yea baby?"

"I like my car. I don't need a new car just because your addicted to speed." I say firmly.

"Baby you need a new car." That's his whole argument. Really?

"No I don't." Ok my argument wasn't much better.

"Please baby let me spoil you a little?" Great his pout is out. Fuck me.

"Edward right now I'm homeless and jobless living in my boyfriend's house while he recovers from blowing up his car. A boyfriend I might add that I had run away from and almost ruined the relationship before it even got started. The last thing I need is for my sweet and way to forgiving boyfriend to buy me a car." I pouted back. I love that we could talk these things out now. Even if I generally lose.

"Well you see I have to argue there. You are not homeless, at least you won't be if you agree to live with me." I gasped. "As for a job, with your knowledge of Masen you would be the perfect liaison for me. You can work from home or I can even hook you up with an office at Cullen Inc and you can go through the day to day e-mails and work that I need to keep up with my late Grandfather's company. Which he for some reason left solely to me."

"Edward that would have me working for you and living with you. Wouldn't that be strange?"

"Not really, since one day in the not too distant future I'm going to marry you so it will be your company too." Damn sexy boyfriend wants to be sexy husband. Internal happy dance and a little raising of the mental roof.

"Really you want to marry me?" I ask slightly stunned.

"Of course, don't you want to marry me?" My blush over takes my face.

"Maybe." I give a stupid little girl giggle.

"Please Bella if it was up to me we'd be in Vegas right now saying I do. However my Mom and sisters-in-law have threatened to castrate me if I don't do this properly. Which means I'm going to "date" you a little longer then surprise you with a little blue box and tell you how fucking much you mean to me and how much I love you and can't live without you. Then I will vow to hold you above all others and never let you down. Then after that I'll beg you to be my wife." Wow. Fucking wow.

"And I'll say yes." I whisper.

"And I'll be the happiest, luckiest man in the world." He says so sincerely.

"And I'll be the luckiest woman in the world." In all honesty I already feel like the luckiest woman alive.

"And I'm still buying you a new car." And I have to laugh. My Edward is a determined little shit.

~0~

"Breath Bella." We are in Charlie's driveway and my nerves are shot. I have this vision of telling my Dad that I'm moving in with Edward and watching as Lucky his rifle comes out and kills Edward. Lucky got his name because he's so lucky he never misses. Dad loves that rifle more than he loves me I sometimes think.

"If he kills you, don't forget I love you." I tell him in all honesty.

"Awe baby I love you too. Trust me your Dad isn't going to kill me." He winks and I cream my jeans. Fucking voodoo sex God green eyes that fucking own me. Ok my thoughts have lost their coherency.

"If he asks you if you want to meet Lucky run." I warn.

"Ok." He laughs again. Edward is so fucking happy and looks so young and I'm hoping Dad doesn't call me a cougar or some lame shit like that. Cougars chase their pray. I was caught by Edward. Hell first night I met his ass he shoved his fingers in my girlie bits and made me come apart, without me asking or saying a word. He's like those animals in nature that attack their elders and show their dominance. Yum dominate Edward. Kinky. Must stop picturing him in tight leather pants and nothing else holding a riding crop telling me I've been a bad girl. At least I should stop until we are no longer visiting my Dad.

"Bella. Edmund." Charlie you arse. He comes out of the house in full uniform including holster and gun. Edward went a little white in the face and gulped. I saw you babe. No trying to pretend you're not scared now.

"It's Edward Dad." Charlie glares a little at Edward who gulps some more.

"Chief Swan it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward being brave walks forward hand stretching out. "I'm Edward Cullen, your daughter's future husband." Ok if this was chatting online I'd be all *headdesk* about now. Edward I realize we just had this talk but, Charlie doesn't know you yet.

"Huh?" Dad looks confused. He looks at my left hand then at my face then back to Edward.

"Yes sir in the car on the way here your daughter consented to one day letting me propose and promised to consent. I wanted to be honest about my intentions since I have already shared them with Bella." Awe Edward you are so getting a blow job. As soon as I figure out how to give you a good one. Hmm I'll Google it.

"Well Edward I appreciate your honesty. And I admire you for being brave enough to take on Bella here." What? Charlie!

"Dad!"

"Oh shush kid you are a handful and you know it. The hell you've put this poor guy through doing your running, which was a little too much like your mother I might add. To be honest I'm surprised he'd take you back and want to marry you the way you acted." Wow Dad tell me how you really feel.

"Chief Swan, Bella is the most important person in my life. And I'd wait for her forever. I also can take some of the responsibility for her running. I came on to strong, to fast in my need to be near her." Ok I want to hump Edward right now on my Dad's front porch.

"I love you Edward." I say firmly.

"I love you too Bella." He winks at me.

"Well son you've passed the test." Charlie winks as well. "See Bella here is the most important person in my world as well. So point to you on that one. Next you are able to take responsibility for your own faults in this relationship, something that I didn't do with her mother. That shows that your mature enough to be in a relationship and the fact that you would wait shows how much you really love her. You have my approval."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Charlie. Now come on kids lets go in I need to put Lucky away since I won't need him today."

"Good to know." I said under my breath.

"Thank you Charlie."

"And we also need to talk about your aversion to kids." Oh right I forgot to fill Charlie in. "Cause I want some grandbabies to spoil rotten." I laugh as does Edward and we follow Charlie in and spend the next couple of hours catching him up on all that is us. Except of course the sex, we didn't need Lucky to come back out and visit.

~0~

**Six Months Later**

Six months of life with Edward and lots of fucktabulous orgasmic bliss. Sigh. I've honestly never been happier in my life.

Charlie took a leaf out of our books and moved Irina in with him. Edward and I learned not to just show up to visit there anymore. My retinas were still scarred from that sight. Shudder. Dad running around naked wearing just his holster and Irina naked wearing handcuffs begging for mercy. Ugh I think I just vomited in my mouth a little.

Carlisle had decided to cut back to working only two days a week and Jasper was taking over Cullen. Edward and I had been talking and he was leaning towards leaving Cullen Inc completely and running Masen. He really liked their ideas on environmentally friendly homes. And he also liked the idea of living in Forks, he said it would be a better place to raise a family. When Rosalie heard this she tried to talk Emmett into leaving Cullen Inc to work for Edward and move to Forks. She hated living in the city. Oh and she's pregnant again, with twins. Apparently Em's very fertile.

"Bella stand still so I can get the last button." Alice complained.

"I'm going to be big as a house." Rose bitched. Though we all knew she was ecstatic about having more babies.

"Boo." Brady cooed from his bouncy chair. That was his way of saying my name.

"Hello my little love." I cooed back at him.

"You are going to be a beautiful bride." Esme gushed coming in.

"Hey what about the bride's maids." Rose complained again. She was cranky today. Her dress had to be let out due to her expanding body.

"Well I've never seen two such beautiful bride's maids in my life." Esme said and winked at me. I giggled a little.

"I still can't believe you tossed a coin to pick your maid of honor." Rose grumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick between the two of you." Alice, a vision in white informed her sister in law. Oh and I won the coin toss. Go me.

"Your next Bella, so I get to be your maid of honor." Rose informs me.

"Rose he hasn't even given me a ring yet, let alone asked me to marry him. We discussed it once six months ago. I think he's just happy the way we are." I smile. I am happy, however I am kind of wanting Edward to put a ring on it.

"Trust me Bella, my son is eager to ask you to marry him. But knowing Edward he is looking for the perfect moment or the perfect plan." Esme smiles and gives me a hug.

"Really Bella I think he was only waiting so he didn't steal any of mine and Jasper's thunder." Alice assures me.

"Well I'm happy just being with him. He's kind of it for me." I smile and they giggle.

"Finally Bella admits Edward is it for her. Hallelujah." Rose laughs and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Ladies are we ready?" Charlie sticks his head in the door. Alice, having no parents of her own and having bonded with my Dad asked him to give her away. Sometimes I think Charlie loves Alice more than he loves me the way he is with her.

"Yep." She pops that damned p again.

I walk ahead of Alice down the aisle. Edward is standing beside Jasper as his best man and fuck he looks good in a tux. Hell all the Cullen men look good. The gene pool must have some sort of anti-ugly enzyme in it. His green eyes are focused on me and he smiles that crooked grin and winks. Those green eyes taking me in. I just want to find some quiet corner and ride him. I hear my father cough behind me and I realize I have almost stopped walking. Shoot. Alice is giggling slightly and Edward well fuck he looks smug. I start walking again rolling my eyes at his sexy ass. He is so not getting any tonight. Ok so he may get a little. Just let me have my moment ok?

Alice and Jasper say their I dos all gooey eyed and I want to look away because it feels so private. I also want to smack Edward who is giving me his let's get naked and fuck here and now look. Shit and now he is licking his lower lip and oh fuck he's sucked it into his mouth. That is it Cullen you really aren't getting any tonight.

The reception looks like the inside of a pepto bottle. I didn't know there was this much pink in the world. How they turned the ballroom in the Cullen family home into the pink palace I haven't a clue. Honestly I was kind of scared to find out. Now I need a drink. Ok where is the alcohol?

"Dance with me?" He whispers into my ear.

"Nope, not gonna happen I value both of our lives to much."

"I'll hold you up baby."

And somehow I've found myself wrapped up in his arms on the dance floor. My head pressed into his chest, he's holding me tight and the world just seems right again. God I love my man.

"Edward I love you." I tell him softly in his ear.

"Isabella I love you more and more every day." He kisses the top of my head and smacks my butt. Sweet and saucy just like Edward himself. "I think Alice is trying to get your attention." He gives my ass another smack and points me towards the pixie.

"Bella I'm throwing the bouquet I need you to get center around the second row. I've been practicing so you'll be the one to catch it." It takes all I have not to roll my eyes.

"Yes dear." I kiss her cheek. "I love you pixie."

"Awe I love you too sissy." She squeals and hugs me.

I stand where she says knowing if I don't she'll hurt me later. Rosalie comes over and glares at the other women.

"Bella catch this damn thing. And if anyone gets in your way I'll hurt them." Great.

My face flushes red. I hear mumbles of first she gets the hottest Cullen now she wants the bouquet. I also hear their groans of frustration and notice them backing away from me. I feel bad I really don't need the bouquet, I have Edward and Edward will ask me when he is ready. I know though if I walk away Rose and Alice will hurt me. Oh shit Esme might too she is giving me the thumbs up and glaring at the other women too. It's kind of sad since one of them is her niece Trudy. Alice starts to throw and it lands in the hands of the woman in front of me who bounces it in the air with a gasp and then it lands in my hands. I give a small grin offer it back to her, she looks at me like I'm trying to kill her. Edward is laughing so hard I think he might need to hit an inhaler soon.

"You" He spurts out "should" laugh "see" deep drag for air "your" lands on his hot ass still laughing "face." Thank you Edward. Real mature. I toss the bouquet at him.

"Ha you do realize it was your girlfriend who caught the bouquet which tradition says means I'm the next to get married. Hmm who should I marry?" He gets quiet.

"Bella," Oh shit it's the sexy possessive voice thank you sweet baby Jesus, "you are mine. You will marry only me." Yes master of my girlie bits.

"Maybe, maybe not." I taunt and suddenly I am thrown over his shoulder, and walked out of the ball room and he is stomping up the stairs. Suddenly a door is thrown open and then slammed shut, the lock firmly turned. I land with a thump onto a soft bed.

"Mine." He growls and pulls my shoes off. Then he slowly strips the rest of me before starting back at my feet. "These feet are mine." He kisses my ankles oh fuck me. "These legs are mine." He runs his tongue slowly up my right leg then repeats with the left. "These inner thighs are mine." He kisses the insides of my legs close to where I'd kill to have his mouth.

"Edward." I breath out.

"This belly button is mine." He kisses around it, sucking and licking. Small nibbles all the way up to my breast. "These breast also mine. God they are perfect." He sucks my right nipple into his mouth and body feels little spasms go through it. He uses his hand and plucks the left nipple. It's a hard pebble. He switches pinching the right but when he gets to the left to suck he stops. He slowly slips out his tongue and gently every so softly touches it to my nipple then pulls back. He does it again and again. Oh God it's like mini kisses. Slowly he increases the pressure and length of time of each lick. Before long I am panting and legs are rubbing together to get friction.

Edward slowly sucks the left nipple in his mouth and moves his hand off my other breast. The hand is now trailing down my stomach and over my mound. One of his glorious fingers finds my clit and flicks it hard. I almost cum. "This pussy is mine too." He growls and kisses me hard.

His cock is hard as a rock when my hand finds it finally. He begins fingering me in time with my stroking of his penis. Our kisses are heated and I'm on fire. As I come apart at the seams Edward growls that we are not done yet.

He places my hands on the metal head board behind me. I'm holding on to the bars, pillows under my top half when he shocks the hell out of me. Slowly he raises up my lower half cupping my ass to support it, I'm floating holding on for dear life when he slams into me. His body pushing into mine over and over again and the grip I have on the head board is the only thing keeping me supported above the bed. The freedom of having with nothing touching me but the metal in my hands and Edward is so fucking erotic. In and out over and over again and my body is on edge. "Cum Bella now!" He demands and I obey. I explode like never before.

He flips us over, my hands no longer on the headboard. I'm riding him. I'm bouncing up and down, my hands rubbing on his firm chest, I have the urge to lick his nipples and I lean over and do it. He groans and squeezes my ass. God it felt so good. One of his hands fondles my breast the other my clit and right before he cums inside me he growls again, "Mine." And I explode all over again. Slowly he becomes limp and slides out of me.

"Yours." I agree again.

"Forever."He responds. "I'm yours too Bella." I smile softly.

"I love you Edward." I mutter as sleep overtakes me. I feel like a very well loved wet noodle. Limp and satisfied. He laughs.

"I love you my Bella."


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**EPOV**

I stood in the door way and watched as my wife tucked out three year old twins into bed. Though they both had their own rooms they hated to be separated, and Bella's soft heart gave in every time they asked "Mommy can we share tonight?" The one time I tried to say no, her big brown eyes looked at me brokenhearted with their pleas and I also gave in.

My beautiful wife, my main weakness. I'll never forget the day I asked her to marry me. She said yes and I felt like the sun had exploded in my chest and my world was so bright. I also remember the day she found out how long I had loved her, and the fact that I had my family watch over her for years. I worried that would be the end of us when she called me an obsessed stalker. But being my Bella she soon came around. When I say soon I mean two days later, two days I slept in the guest room. Of course I still blame Emmett for the way he told her, that fucktard could have ruined my marriage.

I got my revenge when Rosalie announced at Christmas dinner last year that Emmett had to have a vasectomy before he was allowed to have sex with her again. Two sets of twins and Brady on top of that she no longer trusted my brother with birth control. Jasper and I went to the hospital after the procedure with get well soon cards and specially made balloons saying "Sorry they took your manhood." Em didn't find it amusing, though Carlisle did. However I do have to say that little procedure ended up saving Em's sex life and in the long run his marriage. Any more kids and Rose would have probably run away from home. Or chopped off his penis.

Speaking of marriage reminds me that we have to attend Charlie and Irina's two year anniversary party tomorrow. Now that was a wedding no one will ever forget. Renee showing up and objecting screaming her love for Charlie and then trying to convince the justice of the peace that she was still legally married to Charlie. Yea fun times.

All in all though our lives were pretty perfect. My brothers and I are married to three wonderful women. Our Dad is happily retired, and our Mom is happy that Dad is around more. To happy if that glow she wears all the time is anything to go by. Charlie and Irina were also part of the happy glow family. Bella often just went eww when she saw her father glowing like that. She knows now what post coital glow is and she gets freaked out seeing it on her once celibate father.

"Edward why are you just standing in the hall moving your lips and looking at the floor?" My goddess asks of me.

"I was just thinking about how perfect our lives are." I tell her honestly.

"Edward no one's life is perfect babe." She smiles and kisses my lips gently. "But you and those two babies sleeping in there get me as close to perfect as anyone can ever be."

"Come on my hot ass cougar wife lets go fool around." I lift her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Cougar my ass. Edward you know I hate that term." She pouts. I know she hates it, but seeing her pout is sexy as hell.

"Then let me make it up to you my beautiful wife." She smiles

"I love you Edward, more today than the day I married you." The sincerity in her voice humbles me.

"As I love you baby." I kiss her gently and we tumble into the night, our bodies melding as one as we try to keep our sounds to a minimum and our pleasure to the maximum. No matter what she says this is perfect. It's perfect because I have Bella.

AN: Reviews inspire sequels *hint, hint*


	16. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I am in the process of fixing this story, there were a lot of mistakes, some content might change, if it does I will let all of you know. I just felt that as the story goes on Edward lost some of his edge so I wanted to fix that. **

**This chapter has a lot of content added to it. **

**This is also being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**EdPOV**

Can life get any more perfect? I have an awesome wife, two great kids and now my older brother is getting his comeuppance for outing me for what he called my "creepy stalker tendencies and majorly overprotective nature". And the best part of this revenge is I didn't even have to plan it, his wife did this all on her own.

"Edward you got the balloons?" My other older brother Jasper asks?

"Ready to go." I laugh as I tell him.

God I love these balloons, the "Sorry they took your manhood." And my favorite "Blue pills can fix that." Jasper and I had them ordered a week after Christmas, knowing the surgery was happening around the third of January. For years Emmett has made us the brunt of his joke, now it was our turn. Now it was our turn for some entertainment at his expense. Though Mom might kill us for this.

**EMPOV**

Oh God why did I have to be so fucking fertile? I'm too much man and now Rosie is making me become less of one. I haven't had anything but a Christmas blow job in weeks. Rose is scared I'll knock her up again. What's another kid or two? We have money and can afford nannies, don't take away my manhood!

Oh God what if they injure Dr. Huge Love?! Not my baby!

Sighing I look at the doctor who is explaining the "procedure" one more time. Dude I don't care. Seriously you are putting a sharp object next to the boys and I don't like you on principle, so I could fucking care less what you're talking about.

"Any questions Mr. Cullen?" The smug prick who probably still had his man mojo asks me.

"How soon after can I have sex with my wife?" A man needs to know this shit.

"We recommend at least a week before resuming relations. Also please take into account that the first fifteen to twenty ejaculations after will contain sperm and can get your partner pregnant. I recommend coming back in about a month and getting a semen analysis to make sure you are no longer producing semen." Great a month before I get to have sex again.

"Ok." Fuck.

"Any other concerns?" Yea am I still going to be able to get it up? But I couldn't ask that.

"No I'm cool."

"Well like I said in about a half hour this should be over and then you can go home an hour after that if things go as planned." He says reassuringly. Prick.

"Ok." Damn I'd kill for a drink and an escape route. Maybe if I call Eddie he'd break me out? No Bella is more likely to rescue my ass. I can just fake cry and her tender heart would be here in ten minutes. Hmm.

**Three hours later…**

Home I'm home. My crotch is hurts and I feel like a bear woken up unexpectedly from hibernation, still I'm finally fucking home. Rose was busy keeping the kids off me while I stretch out on the sofa in our family room.

"Daddy can't play right now Brady, he has a boo boo." She tells my oldest.

"Daddy want me to kiss it better." My sweet baby girl Madison asks in her cute baby voice.

"Maddie I'd love it." I point to my cheek and she gives me a huge wet baby kiss.

"I'm feeling much better now." I give her a smile and she cuddles into my side, picking up the remote to flip through the channels. Honestly she is the only one I let get away with that.

"Knock, knock!" Jasper's voice calls my attention and I see he and Edward standing there with balloons and big ass cards. What the hell?

"I don't need a fu ahhh freaking blue pill!" I growl.

"Daddy freaking is a bad word." Maddie tells me giving me her sternest look, oh shit she does that as well as her mother.

"Sorry princess." She smiles.

"It's ok Daddy."

"Kids let's give Daddy and your Uncles a few minutes alone." Rose rounds up our brood and takes them out of the room, all the while trying to hide a grin on her face. Mean woman laughing with my dick head brothers at me.

"Want your cards?" Edward asks, handing me two cards that are like eight by tens at least.

"No." I chunk them back at the two pricks. Right now I like the prick doctor more than my own brothers.

"Hey kids." My Dad calls coming in the room. He stops, looks at my face then takes in Ed and Jazz with their evil balloons, then he looks back at me then he leaves the room. Suddenly the sounds of loud laughter fills my ear. Traitor Father.

"Come on Em, you sure you don't want the cards?" Jazz asks in his calm voice, but his eyes are laughing.

"Dude you're a dick." I launch one of the gazillion throw pillows from the sofa at him. Seriously why do we need so many throw pillows on one sofa?

"Yea, at least mine still works." He tosses at me. Edward starts laughing so hard he falls on his ass.

"What is going on in here?" Bella demands coming in taking a look at her now floor bound husband and my angry face.

"Your husband and his brother brought me a little get well gift." I growl and she looks at the "gift" in question.

"Edward Anthony!" Ha Eddie's in trouble. "You didn't wait on me?!" What???

"Sorry love." He says between laughs.

"Alice is going to hurt you for not waiting Jazz." She tells the other brother while bending town and jumping on Edward, where she proceeds to kiss the shit out of him. "Hmm yours still works baby, let's go home and take it for a test drive." She pouts, he jumps up in one swift move, tosses her over his shoulder and heads for the door.

"Whipped." Jazz and I say at the same time.

"I know but face it bro if one of our wives said that to us we'd do the same damn thing." Jasper says.

"True, or we'd find the nearest empty room and go at it." We laugh and I remember the balloons and glare at him. "You know when Alice makes your ass go through this, I will get my revenge."

"Oh I know Em, I know." We glare at one another then smile.

"Seahawks game on?" Dad asks coming in the room, he's now composed. "Where's Edward?" He looks at the spot where he just left his youngest son.

"First, yea game is on in ten, second your son left to bone his wife." I tell Dad.

"Like Father like son." He smiles.

"Eww seriously Dad." I say at the same time Jasper groans and says, "Bleach I need brain bleach."

"I love my family." Dad says and we just grin.


	17. Outtake 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Ok here is a little outtake. It's not my best work, but I've been sick. For those of you who read this story and are not aware of this, I have gone through and cleaned up the other chapters and some content has changed, as well as extra lemon zest being added. **

As I sit in our home office waiting for Edward to get back from Cullen Inc's board meeting I can't fight the smile on my face. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. And Edward Cullen is going to be my Valentine for the second year in a row. Go me!

Our first Valentine's Day together, we were still in that getting to know you, hey let's hump on every surface available who the fuck needs a gift stage. We never even wished each other a happy Valentine's day. However we have now reached our second one and I'm wondering what my wonderful, sexy ass boyfriend is going to surprise me with.

Will it be that ever elusive ring?

It's been over a year now. Fourteen months to be exact.

Did he forget?

I swear the hints are dropped enough. Not by me, but by his family and my Dad. Sunday dinner at the Cullen mansion now go like this:

Rose complains about feeling like a baby factory, and threatens at least two times every Sunday to lob off Em's penis. Then she tells me that one day when Edward gets off his lazy ass and marries me she is going to be my maid of honor.

Em apologizes to Rose, and often makes the mistake of reminding her she enjoyed the process of baby making, which in turn earns him a smack in the head with a blunt object or Rose's hand. I worry he may soon have brain damage.

Alice talks nothing but wedding colors and now that she is pregnant it's wedding colors and her baby's nursery. Oh and the helpful remind she is going to be my wedding planner and bride's maid. Subtle Ali.

Jasper smiles at Alice like she hung the moon, and tells us how married life is amazing.

Carlisle openly agrees with Jasper, reminds Edward that his Grandmother's ring is in the vault should he have need for it and then he winks at me.

Esme gives us a running time of how long we've dated, reminds us my uterus isn't getting any younger. The tells Edward that his Father proposed to her after only a month of dating.

At least I know they are all Team Bella.

"Babe I'm home!" Edward calls.

"In the office!" I yell back to make sure he can hear me.

"Hey love, still hard at work?" Umm not so much. I think I've done like two minutes all day, the rest was spent on Twitter.

"Nope just finishing up. How was the meeting?"

"Boring as usual. Mainly it was Emmett complaining about Rose threatening his junk, and Jasper texting Alice. Overall not much was accomplished." He smiles and leans over to kiss me. Yum Edward lips.

~0~

Two hours and a well christened desk later Edward and I are stuffing our faces with pizza. I was to spent to cook. He knows better than to use his sex God voodoo powers on my girlie bits if he wants a hot home cooked meal. Clearly he has yet to learn his lesson though.

I can't help but watch him eat, that beautiful jugular, his Adam's apple bobbing. Fuck there goes the couch, because I have yet to put back on my panties.

I lean over and take his food away, he gives me a sad puppy look, until I slide my extremely wet pussy along the length of his cock and he gets the idea that round number I lost count for the day is about to take place.

"Love you." He mumbles into my breast.

"God I love you!" I moan/scream like a hooker or maybe a porn star as he takes my left nipple into his mouth for a little sucking and licking action. Edward's tongue should be bronzed and put on display as the best tongue ever in some sex museum, but I'm too selfish to share, so it can stay on my tit. Ung.

"Like that do you baby?" He taunts as he sucks hard on my nipple, releases it and blows gently across the wet peak. Oh God!

"Yes." I pant out.

"Thought so… damn, fucking shit who the hell is calling now?" He complains.

He ignores the caller id on the house phone and rolls his eyes picking up the cordless to answer the phone. I want to rip that phone's plug out of the socket on the wall and throw it out the window. And I swear if it is some fucking telemarketer I'm hunting them down and castrating them. They were interrupting sexy times with Edward, and that is just unacceptable.

"Hello?" Edward says into the phone with his very sexy don't fuck with me his voice. He doesn't like sexy times interrupted either.

Though I love when he uses that tone, especially when he has me tied up to the bed with his silk ties and telling me to cum for him in that tone. My ho ha gushes a little more and I feel the need to torture Edward the way his voice is doing me so I wiggle my bare tits at him and he groans quietly. Then he sits up straight, eyes wide. Why do I feel like this might post pone my la petite mort?

"Alice is in labor? Seriously?" I sit back and wonder if we have time to finish before heading off to see the baby. "Ok we'll be there soon. Love you too Mom." Awe my sweet sexy Momma's boy sex God boyfriend, such a good son answering the phone for his Mommy. Now hang up the phone baby and put your male pole into my female hole.

"Alice is in labor?" I say in a normal tone, totes proud of myself for doing it to. Shit I need to stop reading fan fiction online, I'm picking up their vernacular.

"Yep, but her water hasn't broke yet. However she is asking for you." He pouts. Hmm.

"Alice can wait another fifteen minutes." I state and jump back into humping Edward's brains out.

"God I love you baby." He groans and I give him a big grin.

"Back at you voodoo boy." He laughs and eases that huge piece of heaven of a cock into me. YES!

~0~

Four hours into labor, the doctor has made the call that Alice needs a c-section. My best friend/sister is making me stay in here. Yep, Jasper and I were her birthing coaches. Well actually he is her Lamaze coach and I'm the moral support. Ok I was drunk the night I agreed to come in here with her. And I have to say all the screaming and sweat is kind of scaring me off natural birth. Maybe Edward and I should skip the in vitro and hit up the adoption agencies?

"Jasper!" Alice yells at him again.

"Yes sweetheart?" He is a little white in the face, whether it be because they are getting ready to slice his wife open, or maybe it's the vice grip she has on his hand.

"You. Are. Never. Touching. Me. Again." She says, deathly calm. I'm kind of thinking she is serious.

"Yes dear." He mumbles. I'm thinking Alice landed the smartest brother. Edward would have turned the voodoo on and told me I wouldn't be able to resist if I said that to him. Emmett would have cried, Jasper just agrees. Smart man.

"You both are going to want to stay behind the cover." The kind nurse who has been secretly laughing at this circus that is a Cullen being born.

"No problem." I agree nodding vehemently, I love Alice, don't want to see her internal organs. The nurse winks at me and I hide a smile. She is so on my side.

Alice is getting a little groggy, I can tell Jasper is pretty happy about that. She is starting to wear out. Though I'm sure Jasper realizes he is a lucky guy, at least Alice didn't junk punch him like Rose did Em when giving birth to the twins.

"Doctor were ready." Of course I make the mistake of looking as something bloody is coming up over that blue sheet. Blood. Ugh. Jasper I think you are now on your own.

~0~

"Are you ok baby?" Edward asks as he sits beside me. I had been moved to the waiting room after passing out and being brought back around by the smelling salts. I will never live this down, if the look of mirth on Em's face is anything to go by.

'The blood Edward." I pout.

"I know baby." He pulls me into his lap and rocks me. I may or may not have sniffed him. Edward smells good, don't judge me, you'd do it too.

Jasper comes out a huge smile on his face. I guess the baby is finally here. They've known the sex of the baby for awhile, but had yet to share it. In fact the baby shower looked more like a hen party with the strippers than a party for a coming baby. Alice does things her own way I guess.

"Well guys are you ready to meet your niece?" I squeal like Alice because this is our first little girl. The Cullen men seem to like to produce other Cullen men. "Lillian Marie Cullen, six pounds five ounces, and a whole seventeen and a half inches long. Named after her aunts Lillian for Rosalie Lillian and Marie for Isabella Marie. And with lungs as healthy as her Mom. And a beauty beyond compare." A little tear formed in the corner of his eye. I couldn't hold back.

"Awe!" I run and give my ex boss a big hug.

"When can we see them Jasper?" Esme asks coming up to make it a group hug.

"In a few hours for Alice, she needs recovery time, though Lilly we can go see now." Jasper led us on a little walk down the halls. We got to the viewing window and looked in at all the babies. There with Alice's dark hair and a set of baby blue eyes I'm sure will change as she gets old was the new Baby Cullen. I turned around and hugged my own Baby Cullen and sighed. Maybe in vitro isn't such a bad option after all.

~0~

After getting home from the hospital and a little sexy times to make up for being interrupted Edward and I curled up in our bed and slept like the dead for a long time. For once I woke before him, and though it is two in the afternoon, I'm going to make breakfast in bed for my man.

Tossing on one of his t-shirts I go and brush my teeth before heading down the stairs to make his favorite, homemade blueberry waffles. Yes I've spoiled him, but it's all good I put him through hell with my running, so I'm making up for it by being the best girlfriend I can be.

Thirty minutes later, a cup of his cappuccino and a plate full of waffles and syrup are on the bamboo tray I'm toting up the steps. Even though it's two thirty in the afternoon I'm loath to wake him, he is sleeping so soundly. Covers pushed off, his naked backside making me damp in a good way. His bronze hair tousled even more than usual, ok that was probably my fault,, I kind of held on to it last night while shouting gitty up. Yes we played cowgirl. And it was good.

"Edward." I call softly. He just groans and a little and nuzzles into the pillow. "Edward." I say a little louder. Nothing. "Edward I'm naked and horny." He flips over and sits up, eyes popping open. Works every time.

"I'm ready." He says, and his morning wood is there and waiting. But I promise I will feed him before I ride him. Oh and give him is Valentine's day gift.

"Waffles?" I offer with a sexy wink at least I hope it was sexy. He groans and leans backwards.

"Sex or food? Baby you know sex is always the top choice." He tells me honestly.

"Edward, homemade blueberry waffles."

"Food." He says simply and motions for me to put the tray on his lap. I do so with a laugh and watch as he drizzles the syrup over them. I run to my closet and pull out his gift.

"When you're ready, here." I say, putting the box wrapped in pretty red and white heart covered paper and a white bow on top.

"What's this for baby?"

"It's your Valentine's day gift." I blush.

"Valentine's day." He groans and shakes his head.

"Yea." I smile. I think he's still half asleep. "Open it up." I can't wait to see what he thinks of it. He pushes the almost empty tray down his legs some and pulls the box to him. He opens it and then pulls out the contents out.

"Holy shit!" He yells and then looks at me with a grin. "Ireland! You rented us a house for two weeks?" I nod. We'd been talking about this for awhile. I even found a place in great grandpa Cullen's hometown. Luckily it was a quite village on the waterfront. Very quaint, and the house looks cozy and warm. "God I love you baby." He kisses me on the forehead. "And I feel like a complete ass for forgetting that Valentine's day was coming." Sexy naked boyfriend say what?

"What?" I ask meekly.

"Listen I'm so sorry baby, I promise to make it up to you later."

"Ok." I give a fake smile. "I'm going to take a shower." I get up and leave his ass there.

"Bella, I'm so sorry love." He calls after me.

"It's ok." I respond half heartedly, shutting and locking the bathroom door.

Ok and before anyone gets mad at me for being ticked off let me explain. Ok first, Edward is my first boyfriend, my first everything. Second like I said before last year we did nothing for Valentine's day. Thirdly, my boyfriend is amazing and generally does things over the top to please and spoil me. While I don't expect that, I kind of built up in my head that he would have something spectacular or very romantic for Valentine's day. Our first real, my first real Valentine's day.

And no I'm not going to do a runner over this, but I am going to pout and make pretty boy make it up to me.

~0~

After my long shower, I fixed my hair, put on a dress that shows just a little cleavage and walked out to find the bed empty. What the fuck? I wanted to make him suffer denying him. Ok pouting more. Slowly I walk downstairs to find Edward reading the paper in his boxer briefs, sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Hey." I say and walk past him to the fridge where I pull out a bottle of water and take a long pull.

"Hey love." He grins at me. I guess he thinks because I said hi first and am looking pretty darn snazzy he's out of the dog house. "I was thinking of taking you out tonight, dinner and maybe some dancing?" He says seductively.

"Sure sounds great." I wonder if he knows getting reservations will be a bitch tonight, even with being a Cullen. Ha have fun with that Eddiekins. "I'm going to head over to the hospital and see Alice and Lilly. I'll be home in a couple hours." Without giving him time to volunteer to go with me I swept out the kitchen and into my Camry. Yes I know this will give him even more of a hint. Generally I drive the Audi he bought me, to make him happy. Taking the Camry says, bite me bunghole.

Alice was adorable. Instead of the hospital regulation clothing, she had on a pretty pink night gown and fuzzy pink slippers. Holding baby Lilly watching some fluffy movie on LMN.

"So you are telling me, Mr. Perfect forgot Valentine's day?" She said truly shocked.

"Yes! After I went all out, I mean Alice I went to La Perla instead of Victoria's Secrets. I spent almost a grand on undies and a nightie to get his rocks off for him, and he forgets." I pout even more.

"Awe Bella, I'm sorry hun." I smile at little Lilly who just made a small burping noise.

"See even Lilly is fussing at him." I joke and we both get a good laugh.

~0~

Edward ended up not needing reservations, the Cullen family own a little restaurant where they have a table always on reserve for them. You know the kind that lack prices on the menu. The kind that if I wasn't with a Cullen I could never get into, nor afford. Why did I not know they owned this place? Damnit, he cheated. So I ate a lot of food that hard garlic and onions in them. Edward just kept grinning like it was all a big joke. Assmunch.

"Would you like desert here? Or shall we do it at him?" He winks suggestively. Seriously he thinks he's gonna get laid tonight?

"I'll have the cherry cheesecake."

"Alright." He waves the waiter over and puts in the order for a chocolate cheesecake and a cherry cheesecake.

As I'm eating the cheesecake I look up to find Edward staring at my chest. I think he likes what the corset top of my little black dress does for my boobs. I have to be honest that black Armani suit and pretty silver tie on him does a body good. Yum. Stay mad Bella. Remember that he isn't taking you seriously. Asshole.

We finish up and then head home. The Vanquish is getting an airing out tonight, I guess it's a "special occasion".

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go away next weekend? Just the two of us, maybe rent a little cabin in Aspen and curl up in front of a fire, some champagne, some snuggling and lots of love?"

"It's Irina's birthday Saturday, Dad is expecting us at her party." I say coolly.

"Shit, sorry baby I forgot about that." He pouts.

He's been forgetting a lot of things. It's more than just Valentine's day, and Irina's birthday, he's forgotten a concert we were going to with his parents. He forgot to pick me up from the dentist after I had a root canal, and I had to have the receptionist call and Rose actually came to get me because Edward was nowhere to be found. This has all been in the past three weeks. Oh my God!

We get to the house and I get out of the car before he can open my door and rush to the garage door that links to the kitchen. I pull out my keys and walk inside, Edward following slowly behind me. Once we are both in the door I turn on him.

"Are you cheating on me?" I ask as calmly as I can. His eyes bulge and his face goes pale.

"No!" He yells and walks towards me. I jerk and walk into the living room.

"Are you tired of me? Did we move to fast and now you're regretting it?" I'm trying to hold back the tears.

"God baby no." He walks towards me and I back up. He looks hurt. "Bella…"

"Edward, you keep forgetting things, or not showing up. You've oh hell Edward I thought by now you'd have at least talked about the future again." I look at him. "The memory loss is it lingering effects from the accident?"

"No Bella. I'm not tired of you, I'm not regretting this, and even though I can be an idiot I don't have any brain damage." He looks me dead in the eyes.

"Then what the hell is up Edward?" I yell.

"It's this fucking deal at work!" He shouts back. "It's driving me nuts and even worse I'm having to work with my ex-girlfriend Tanya, who is legal counsel for the other company. She keeps dropping little snide remarks, and I just want to tell her to shove it up her paid for ass, because yes she has butt implants." He finishes and I have to hold back a giggle at the butt implants.

"And you didn't think to talk to me about this?" I tap my the toe of my foot, still incased in a high heel on the hard wood.

"I didn't want to burden you, and I also was worried you'd take me working with Tanya the wrong way." What?

"Edward, you have to have more faith in me if you want this to work out." I look at him. "You do what this to work out right?"

"More than anything Bella. You are my world." I stand still as he comes over and pulls me into his arms. "Bella, you are my forever. And one day very soon, I will ask you to be my wife."

"Ok." I look at him, wanting to ask why he is waiting, but he's Edward and I know he has his reasons. He's a perfectionist, and that's why his forgetting anything was so shocking.

"Bella, trust me." He smiles. "Baby, we can be dipshits together ok?" And I giggle. It's true.

"Ok, but Edward you have to talk to me about things that are bothering you, even if you are worried that I won't like it."

"I promise, if you promise the same."

"I do, Edward. Ugh today has been shit hasn't it." I pout and he gives me a naughty grin.

"Let's go get out of these clothes, crawl in bed and watch Pride and Prejudice. My Valentine's Day gift to you, I won't complain when you squeal over a wet Colin Firth." Hell yea!

"Ok. Race you!" I take off up the stairs and stop when I open our bedroom door.

Our usual comforter is gone, the bedding is all black satins and silks. On the black silk comforter is red rose petals in the shape of a heart. The center of the heart is a small blue Tiffany's ring box. Not thinking I rush forward and open it. I gasp when I realize it's empty inside. I turn to Edward to tell him, only to find he is on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring in on hand and his other is across his heart.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I never forgot Valentine's Day." He winks. "Not that I need a day to tell you that I love you, because I try to tell you and show you every day. I knew today was special to you though, and I want to make it a day you'll never forget. So let me ask you one simple question." I nod tears streaming down my face. "Will you be my wife, will you be with me until our time on earth is done? Will you marry me Bella?"

"Yes!" I shout and rush into his arms. In between kisses he places the ring on my finger and whispers forever in my ear. "You never forgot?" I asks softly, when I take a break from shoving my tongue down his throat.

"Never, plans just got changed around when handed me the Ireland getaway, I was contemplating asking you there instead, only you looked so sad baby, I couldn't wait."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you with everything I am Bella."


End file.
